The electric princess
by choii-chan
Summary: "Un jour , ma petite fille , tu deviendras une grande marine . - Mais grand père , et si j'veux pas ?" Ainsi commença l'aventure pleine de tumultes de Paule Végapunk celle que tous connaitront sous le nom de princesse électrique . Série parallèle à One piece , une lutte au travers des cieux .
1. Prélude

**The electric princess .**

"Un jour , ma petite fille , tu deviendras une grande marine . - Mais grand père , et si j'veux pas ?" Ainsi commença l'aventure pleine de tumultes de Paule Végapunk celle que tous connaitront sous le nom de princesse électrique . Série parallèle à One piece , une lutte au travers des cieux .

**Avis aux potentiels lecteurs : Cette fanfiction peut se lire de manière indépendante à celle évoqué si dessus . Dans mon autre série , la quantité affolante de personnages peut faire peur . Ici , toute l'histoire sera vu d'un point de vue externe certes , mais nous ne suivront que les aventures de Paule . Il sera donc plus facile de se repérer dans l'histoire que dans l'autre . **

**Sur ce , bonne lecture à tous . XD . **

* * *

**Prélude :**

1544 , une année marquant les 20 ans de règne d'un régime encore plus impitoyable que celui de l'ancien gouvernement mondial . Dans la capitale du régime , Dragon city , appelée autrefois Mariejoie , le vent d'une nouvelle révolution faisait trembler la ville . Les gens se soulevaient , aidé par les révolutionnaires de la compagnie des égarés . Un peu partout , on prenait les armes afin de repousser l'entrée des révolutionnaires dans la ville de l'illustre Dragon , le dirigeant suprême du parti unique . La ville devenait un champ de bataille , théâtre d'une lutte décidant du destin de ce siècle . Durant les hostilités , personne ne vit sortir d'une luxueuse demeure d'ancienne époque , une femme belle femme blonde vêtue d'une luxueuse mais confortable robe bleu pale et un châle sur ses épaules . Regardant à droite , à gauche , elle tentait de s'assurer que personne ne la filait . La rue étant déserte , elle se mit à courir , ses longs cheveux blonds ondulant au rythme de sa course , sa poitrine se soulevant , se rabaissant au fil de sa respiration . Elle était pressée et profitait de cet unique moment de solitude pour tenter de s'enfuir . Ses talons claquaient dans la pénombre , son fruit du démon étant activé , il répandait de minces filets de lumière lui faisant traverser le rue en un instant . Voici à quoi elle en était réduite : la fuite . Elle qui croyait en ce monde meilleur que prônait les gens du parti , elle qui était la muse des plus grands scientifiques de son temps , la petite fille de l'illustre docteur Végapunk . Paule Eris . Mais voilà , un an , son époux , le ministre de la milice , organisme remplaçant la marine , a été retrouvé exécuté pour haute trahison et sa fille Atra Eris est récemment devenue une fugitive , un membre du groupe révolutionnaire .

A cette pensée , Paule réfréna de justesse une larme . Maintenant , la police politique en avait après elle . Elle devait donc s'exiler de Dragon City pour l'île perdue de son enfance , Baldimore . Le seul endroit sur terre où personne ne penserait à la chercher .

Elle bifurqua à gauche , zigzagua entre les ruelles et arriva sur la grande place de la révolution , l'endroit même où l'on pensait 20 ans plus tôt qu'il en serrait fini des guerres , des injustices , de l'esclavage , que tous seraient égaux . C'était également sur cette place qu'était morte sa meilleure amie , Sa Choii . La première tenryubito à avoir été exécutée pour l'exemple . Elle se souviendrait toujours des paroles de son amie , attachée , son visage de porcelaine bleuie par les coups , son regard plein de droiture et de résolution . Ce jour là , le monde avait perdue l'une des femmes les plus valeureuses de son temps ... Si quelqu'un avait songé à l'écoutée , tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

Et lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits , elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entourée par les hommes de la milice et à leur tête le sinistre Inazuma . Et tandis que ses hommes la tenait en joue , il sortit un dossier et se mit à lire à haute voix d'un air ennuyé :

- " Paule Végapunk , petite fille de l'illustre génie Végapunk et veuve du traitre Lucile Eris , ancien ministre des Finances . Tu es coupable de haute trahison . Normalement tu aurais du finir enfermée à Impel Down comme tous les traitres , mais en 1522, tu t'es échappé en aidant à provoquer une révolte . Par conséquent , le régime a décidé de ta sentence : la mort ! "

Et alors que la milice allait l'abattre , un bruit retentissant parvint à leur oreilles : un groupe de révolutionnaires parvint jusque que là . Un groupe commandé par nul autre que Atra Eris ! Et quand elle vit sa mère entourée par la milice et sur le point d'être exécuté , toute la haine que la fille avait à l'égard de sa mère vola en éclats . Elle se mit à hurler :

- MAMAN ! ( elle se retourna vers ses camarades ) Que faites vous à rester plantés là ?! C'est ma mère ! Il faut la sauver !

Mais c'était trop tard . Le coup était parti et la balle de haki transperça le cœur de Paule .

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Hurla alors sa fille désespérée tandis que ses compagnons la retenait de toutes leurs forces .

Paule Végapunk , n'était plus .

**à suivre ... **


	2. 47 ans plus tôt

**Chapitre 1 : 47 ans plus tôt .**

Un novembre de l'année 1497, à Baldimore sur Grand Line . L'automne arrivait à sa fin , du moins en théorie car les habitants de cette île hivernale n'ont jamais connu l'automne et encore moins le printemps et l'été . Tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette île était néant , désespoir et un fou de scientifique travaillant pour le gouvernement mondial et qui se terrait dans son laboratoire , lugubre de neige . Mais ce jour était différent des autres car au loin , apparut dans les eaux de l'île un navire de la marine . Quelques temps plus tard , on le vit accoster dans le petit port de la paisible bourgade , seul endroit où l'on pu trouver quelconque habitants sur cette île abandonnée des dieux même , laissé à un diable de savant que l'on prenait pour le Diable . Dans le village , l'arrivée d'un marine aussi important ne passa pas inaperçu . Partout on chuchotait : " Regardez , c'est l'amirale Miyuki Hiu , la dame de fer . Une véritable légende dans le monde de la marine . Oh ! Elle nous regarde ... Fuyons ! " En effet , il lui suffisait d'un simple regard pour effrayer le monde en général , ces yeux orageux y étant surement pour quelque chose ...

L'amirale soupira et continua son chemin , veillant à ce qu'elle portait dans ses bras : un enfant . Un très beau bambins aux yeux presque incandescents . Elle souria brièvement à cette petite bouille ronde et continua sa progression vers les immenses laboratoires du célèbre professeur Végapunk . Arrivée devant l'entrée principale , elle lut marqué en gros : NE PAS ENTRER ! DANGER DE MORT .

- Comme si ça pouvait m'effrayer , abruti ! fit elle entre ses dents .

Et comme bien sur , la porte avait été solidement verrouillée , elle fut dans l'obligation d'user de son fruit du démon afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au professeur . Et comme par hasard , elle croisa sur sa route nombre de cyborgs , robots de sécurité et même des prototypes de pacifista tenter de la tuer , respectant les ordres du professeur qui étaient de ne pas le déranger . Mais rien ne savait résister à cette femme lorsqu'il arrivait à celle ci de se mettre en colère . Aussi , quelques instants plus tard , lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de son ami , elle lui hurla :

- Circéron Végapunk ! Comment avez vous pu ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vos "robots " ont tenté de me faire ? Fit elle excédée .

Devant elle se trouvait le Docteur Végapunk . Du moins , en train de faire sinon souder quelques objets divers . Et soudain , l'Amirale sentit une odeur de pestilence régnant dans la pièce et automatiquement , elle se mit à dire avec dégout :

- Grand dieu ! Qu'avez vous encore fait ?! On dirait que ça sent l'œuf pourri ! Ne faites vous jamais le ménage ?!

- Mon robot ménagé est cassé . Grâce à vos bons soins d'ailleurs ... Passons cela et dites moi plutôt ce que vous venez faire ici , ma chère . On ne vient pas à Baldimore sans raison ...

- En effet . ( Elle prit alors le bambin et le mit dans les bras de son grand père ) Voici votre petite fille ! Et j'entends à ce que vous vous en occupiez ! Ordonna alors Miyuki .

- Hein ?! Vous n'y pensez pas j'espère ?! C'est trop ... Biologique à mon goût ça ... Fit il en regardant l'enfant comme s'il allait se mettre d'une seconde à l'autre à exploser ... D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il faillit arriver quand le dit bambin se mit à lancer inconsciemment des décharges électrique .

Mais comme le docteur portait en permanence des gants en caoutchouc , il échappa à l'électrisation . Cependant , il lança un regard noir à Miyuki lorsqu'il se rendit comte que le bambin avait pulvérisé le robot nettoyage qu'il pensait avoir presque fini de réparer ... Il faillit ne plus se contrôler lorsque le dit enfant se mit à rire juste après , comme s'il revendiquait son forfait . N'en pouvant plus , il prit le bambin et le repassa à l'Amirale qui le regardait il y avait peu avec une touche d'amusement dans le regard . Son regard redevint froid lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne comptait pas garder sa petite fille avec lui .

- Reprenez votre ... Bambin et partez d'ici au plus vite . Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour les enfants et encore moins pour ceux qui peuvent ... Lancer des éclairs ? Hasarda t'il froidement .

- On lui a fait manger un fruit du démon logia de la foudre dès sa naissance . Ces ... parents en ont pris la décision ...

- D'ailleurs où sont ils ces idiots ?! Ils sont fous ou quoi ?! M'envoyer un bébé ... Est ce qu'il y a marqué le mot bonne poire sur mon ...

- Ils sont morts ! Hurla avec souffrance Miyuki .

Le regard du docteur se figea . Durant un bref instant , Miyuki crut qu'il avait été pétrifié par le choc de la récente nouvelle . Cependant , il se reprit vite et demanda d'une voix brisée cependant :

- Comment ?

- Lors d'un négociation qui a mal tourné . Tristan et Eurydice étaient parti dans le nouveau monde rechercher un shishibukai qui manifestement ne voulait pas être trouvé ... Tristan est mort et Eurydice a été mis d'urgence en soins intensifs . Il est fort probable qu'elle ne passe pas le mois . S'il vous plaît , je vous le demande , prenez la petite avec vous ... Vous êtes la seule famille qu'il lui reste ... ( voyant la mine hésitante du Docteur , elle insista , dans un dernier espoir de le convaincre ) Végapunk !

- C'est bon , c'est bon ... J'ai compris ! Je m'en occuperai , puisqu'il le faut absolument ... Céda t'il enfin . Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?

- C'est une adorable petite fille du nom de Paule . Regardez comme elle est jolie ! Fit la vieille femme en lui tendant le bébé .

- Oui , oui ... En attendant je dois préparer un robot nourrice au plus vite . Autant j'aimerais ne pas trop m'en encombrer ... J'ai trop été déçu par les enfants .

Il entend par là que son rêve aurait été d'avoir un fils comme lui , un prodige dans le domaine scientifique ... Cependant , bien qu'il eut trois fils , aucun d'entre eux ne put le satisfaire et l'un après l'autre , tous finirent par mourir ...

A ce moment là , le regard du bambin croisa celui du scientifique qui durant un instant fut surprit par le regard intense , germant dans le petit être qu'il tenait . Conscient que Miyuki l'observait, il durcit son regard et fit :

- Et voilà qu'elle tente de m'amadouer ... Le portrait craché de sa mère et de ses satanées humeurs de bonnes femmes !

Cela fit sourire Miyuki . Elle venait de retrouver le Végapunk qu'elle connaissait ... Elle pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille maintenant . Mais avant de sortir , Végapunk , lui demanda :

- Tu traques toujours Roger et sa bande ? Mais je me souviens ... Tu ne les traquaient pas déjà après la fin de tes études d'inspecteur ? Gâcher sa vie à pareille chose ... Franchement ! Enfin , faut dire que Sengoku , Garp et Toi avez fait du bon boulot côté marine ... Tu es bien en phase de prendre ta retraite non ?

- Pas encore j'en ai bien peur ... Je la prendrais le jour où tout ce beau monde finira sous les verrous ! Fit Miyuki avec humour .

- Hum ... Dans ce cas taches au moins de survivre pour en profiter un peu ... Faire travailler les femmes aussi longtemps ... Pff . Enfin , je ne te retiens pas si tu as tant de travail ...

- J'essaierai de passer chaque année pour voir si tu ne t'en ai pas débarrassé ... Fit ell sérieusement .

- Hmpt ! Pour qui me prends tu ? Oserais tu prétendre que je serrais capable de tout ?

- Non . Je te crois capable du pire . Fit elle en souriant

- Dégages de là ! Fit il d'une fausse colère

- Mais tes désirs sont des ordres , fit elle ironiquement .

Puis elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue , laissant pour seule compagnie au vieux scientifique un bambin aux yeux fixes qui semblait regarder partout à la fois en agitant quelque peu ses petites mains d'enfant . A cette vue , Végapunk s'adoucit et se dit qu'au final , un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de trop ... C'est alors qu'il eut un fol espoir , un rêve : faire de la petite Paule une véritable génie des sciences et sa future héritière , l'héritière de sciences perdues qu'il ne demandait qu'a transmettre , pour le plus grand bien du monde et de la justice . Car quand il vit cette enfant , pour lui , il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle deviendrait une marine et la plus intelligente d'entre eux , il voulait la voir Amirale de la marine , comme Miyuki , à la tête de grandes flottes et reconnue dans le monde entier ... Ce jour là , il fut remplie d'une joie lui faisant défaut jusqu'alors : l'espoir .

**à suivre ...**


	3. année 1501

**Chapitre 2 : année 1501 , début de l'âge d'or de la piraterie **

Novembre 1501 . Il régnait sur l'île de Baldimore une ambiance de festive qui mettait toute la population en émulsion profonde . Dans une semaine , la charmante petite Paule Végapunk aura 4 ans . Et pour les gens du port , c'était une chose d'un importance extrême car bien qu'ils détestaient tous la rudesse du docteur Végapunk , ils adoraient la charmante Paule qui était mignonne à croquer dans ses petits vêtements d'hiver bleu clair . De plus , elle passait le plus clair de son temps à aller et venir au port afin de voir les bateaux de la marine accoster . Ou plutôt , un bateau en particulier , celui de l'amirale Miyuki Hiu qui venait chaque année lui rendre visite en lui offrant toujours pleins de cadeaux ! Pour elle , elle était un peu la grand mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu ...

Elle passa donc quelques jours à guetter les venues des navires sur le ponton ... Et puis un jour , alors qu'elle était en train de lire à la Bibliothèque un navire noir arriva et accosta . Naïvement elle cru qu'il s'agissait d'un navire de la marine et s'en approcha en courant . Elle croyait voir débarquer d'un instant à l'autre son adorée grand mère , Miyuki Hiu . Et donc , sans sa joie d'enfant , elle ne vit pas les regards hostiles des habitants ni entendit les appels des autres . Pour elle , les seuls navires qui accostaient à Baldimore étaient ceux de la marine . La marine était gentille . Donc tous les navires passant ici étaient des navires "gentils" . Or elle se trompait . Car là , elle était en train de foncer tête baissée sur un équipage de pirates et pas n'importe lesquels : Les golden pirates ! Dont leur Chef , Don Raelo avait sur sa tête une prime de près de 60 millions de béryls !

On disait de ces pirates qu'ils étaient dangereux et prêts à tout pour faire fortune ! Même à kidnapper des enfants et les vendre aux plus offrants . Et d'ailleurs , le pire arriva car Paule percuta **le** redouté Don Raelo en personne ! Toute la population retint son souffle . Ils pensaient que cet infâme pirate allait la tuer ! D'ailleurs , que faisait un navire pirate là bas ? Rappelons nous , en 1500 , Gol D Roger a été exécuté à Loguetown suite à son discours qui avouait l'existence mythique du one piece . Cette soif d'or et de liberté poussa les hommes qui s'entassaient sans rêve dans les bars , et ceux qui avaient vu leur vie brisée à jamais , s'embarquer sur des navires , à la recherche de ce fabuleux trésor !

- Oh ... Mais regardez moi ça vous autres ... Quelle charmante enfant ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux de courir comme ça vers des inconnus ? Fit Don Raelo de sa voix doucereuse

- Inconnu ? Fit elle en inclinant doucement sa tête vers la droite . Vous pas être marine ? Fit elle innocemment .

Suite à sa question , le cœur des villageois se glaça pensant que c'était la fin de la petite Paule , tandis que les pirates riaient à gorge déployé ! Soudainement , Don Raelo se mit à croupi et prit le visage de Paule en coupe et lui dit cruellement :

- Si nous sommes des marines ? Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Nous sommes des pirates ! Des méchants et vous allez tous mourir ! Le seul dont on a besoin c'est de Végapunk ! Où est il ce vieux croulant ?!

- Hum ... Fit la toute jeune Paule . Tout ça pose problème ... Grand-père a dit que personne ne devait le déranger , il a beaucoup à faire pour la marine ... Et puis , vous avoir dit être méchants ... Je ne peux pas vous laisser embêter mon grand père ! Fit elle déterminée au possible .

Et cela provoqua de nouveau l'hilarité générale ! Don Raelo fit donc :

- Comment une enfant pourrait m'arrêter ? Je suis le grand Raelo , le plus puissant des pirates ! Je suis détenteur du célèbre fruit du démon de Midas ! Tout ce que je touche devient Or ! C'est pratique hein ? Je vais tous vous toucher et vous faire fondre pour alors vous vendre à prix d'or ! Ha ha ha ! Comme je suis doué pour les jeux de mots !

Mais cela ne fit rire personne . Et encore moins Paule qui fit d'un regard froid , étrange pour son âge :

- Dites , monsieur le méchant pirate ... Vous saviez que l'or était le conducteur idéal pour l'électricité ?

- Hein ? T'as dis quoi la mioche ?

Mais déjà , elle fit sortir une gerbe d'éclair qu'elle forma en une sphère et si lumineuse qu'elle en devenait effrayante . A cet instant là , les yeux de la jeune Paule semblaient effrayants et le pirate qui comprenait maintenant son erreur essaya de lui tirer dessus avec son pistolet , qui tremblait légèrement par l'effroi qu'elle provoquait en lui . Mais comme Paule était une logia , aucune des balles ne parvint à l'atteindre et pire encore , l'électricité leur fit stopper leur course et qu'un simple geste de la toute petite , elle se retournèrent sur les pirates dont certaines attirent leur cible . Des corps tombèrent lourdement par terre en gémissant pour certain . Mais déjà , don Raelo commençait à vouloir quitter les lieux tant il avait été dissuadé de poursuivre son chemin . Mais elle arrivait déjà sur lui , tenant fermement sa boule d'énergie brute et en un rien de temps , elle la lança sur son ennemi qui poussa alors de longs cris de souffrance , se roulant par terre dans la neige , hurlant , se débattant contre la mort qui l'empoignait , mais en vain ! Car déjà le sang colorait la neige et s'échappait du corps inerte comme le vin s'échappait d'une cruche fendue .

L'impudent qui en voulait à son grand père était mort . Paule l'avait tué et accroupi , le visage légèrement rougissant , elle gardait ses yeux obstinément tourné vers ce rouge immuable que la neige n'arrivait à recouvrir .

Derrière elle , les villageois regardaient la scène avec effroi . Ils semblaient partagés entre l'horreur du massacre qu'avait effectué , on ne savait comment la petite Paule , mais d'un autre côté , ils étaient tous heureux de voir que leur petit ange avait survécu . Et c'est cette dernière qui l'emporta ! Paule les avait sauvé d'une mort tragique en tuant ces pirates , ils lui devait la vie . Et donc , tous se mirent subitement au travail afin de détruire le navire et faire disparaître les corps ... Personne ne devait savoir . Et personne n'en saurait jamais rien . Quand à la petite Paule , on la porta vers l'une des maisons du village , lui retira ses vêtements poisseux de sang et on la lava avec acharnement afin de faire disparaître l'odeur et la substance . Une fois cela achevé , on lui donna d'autres vêtements tout en lui conseillant de ne rien dire à son grand père sur ce qui venait de se passer ... Qu'elle devait juste dire qu'on lui avait donné en avance l'un de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire . Après tout , son anniversaire devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours ...

- Et voilà ! Fit l'une des villageoises , comme ça , tu n'auras pas froid ! ^^ . Penses à apporter ce panier de denrées à ton grand père , il en aura surement besoin besoin ...

- D'accord , mademoiselle Sonia ! J'y vais ! Fit elle d'un sourire éblouissant en levant sa main afin de leur faire au revoir .

Quand elle fut partie , le bateau était en phase de destruction , les corps avaient été brulés puis enterrés , rien ne restait du massacre de la petite Paule . Cependant , quelque chose clochait : comment pouvait elle encore sourire après l'abominable expérience qu'elle venait de vivre ? Elle n'avait que 4 ans et pourtant , elle avait une stabilité psychologique hors norme pour une enfant de son âge ... Serait ce parce qu'elle vivait avec son grand père le diable de Baldimore ? Nul ne le savait ... Mais tous souhaitaient pour elle la même chose : son bonheur ...

C'est donc avec une naïveté pleine d'entrain qu'elle remonta dans la colline enneigée , endroit où se trouvait le laboratoire de son grand père . Après tout , ne devait elle pas lui donner le panier de la part des villageois ? Elle se mit donc à courir vers le laboratoire mais c'est à cet instant là qu'elle vit deux personnes vêtues de noire sortir du dit laboratoire . Paule ignorait de qui ils s'agissait mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils devaient avoir accostés d'un autre endroit de l'île ... Mais ils ne lui accordèrent aucune attention lorsqu'ils passèrent tout près d'elle . Pour eux , elle n'était qu'une gamine de moindre importance car tout ce qui les intéressait , c'était la décision que prendrait le docteur Végapunk , à savoir s'il allait oui ou non se rendre à Punk Hasard afin de travailler sur de nouvelles armes susceptible de rendre de précieux service à la capture de cette déferlante de pirates tout autour du globe .

Elle arriva alors dans le bureau de son grand père où celui ci , affalé sur son canapé , regardait d'un œil vide son plafond , dont on avait une vue parfaite sur le ciel étoilé couvant l'île . Petite comme elle était , elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il arrivait quelque chose à ce grand père si effrayant . Mais il l'intimidait tellement qu'elle n'osait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas . Et puis soudainement , elle le vit porter ses yeux vers elle , s'approcher et lui dire , sans même avoir remarqué que ses vêtements avaient changés parce que les autres avait été gorgés de sang , il porta sur son regard naïf un regard froid et vieux , sage peut être ... Mais tout du moins affectueux , le premier depuis sa naissance à elle :

- Un jour ma petite fille , du deviendras une grande marine .

Cela fit plaisir à Paule d'entendre ces paroles , mais elle , ce qu'elle voulait , c'était rester aux côtés de son grand père qu'elle aimait malgré tout et qui l'avait recueillit bien malgré lui ... C'est pour cela qu'elle dit d'une naïveté touchante , les seuls mots qu'a cette période , son grand père aurait considéré comme une trahison , et qu'il a considéré comme tel :

- Mais grand père ... Et si j'veux pas ?

Et c'est ainsi que la soit distante vie pleine de bonheur de la petite Paule à Baldimore s'acheva aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé ...

**à suivre ...**


	4. Le pensionnat Sterne

**Chapitre 3 : Le pensionnat Sterne **

Année 1502 , cela faisait un an que Paule avait osé prononcer la phrase fatidique à son grand père . Elle ne l'a plus jamais revu depuis . Assise par terre , à même le sol dur du pensionnat où l'on l'avait laissée , elle n'arrêtait sans cesse de se ressasser cette séparation ...

Elle se souvenait qu'après avoir prononcé ces mots emplies d'innocence , son grand père cessa d'être affectueux avec elle . Quelques jours plus tard , lors de la visite de l'amirale Miyuki , elle les entendit tous les deux hurler à s'en rompre les cordes vocales dans une pièce attenant au bureau de son grand père ... Au bout de quelques minutes , l'amirale ressortie les traits bien plus tirés que d'habitude et se pencha vers Paule en lui disant :

- Va dire au revoir à ton grand père , ma petite chérie , à partir d'aujourd'hui , c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi !

Bien entendu , à cette époque , Paule n'avait que 4 ans et comme elle considérait que l'amirale Miyuki était sa grand mère sous prétexte qu'elle lui offrait pleins de cadeaux à chacun de ses passages ... Elle ne fit aucune commentaire ni ne discuta lorsque sa prétendue grand mère lui prit la main , la fit prendre ses affaires et la fit monter à bord de l'imposant navire de la marine ... En fin novembre 1501 , lorsque le navire quitta l'île de Baldimore , la petite Paule ignorait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle mettrait les pieds à Baldimore avant au moins plus de 20 ans ...

Le voyage à bord du navire de la marine avait duré près de 4 mois durant lesquels Paule avait apprit les quelques rudiments de la lecture et du dessin de carte ... Malheureusement , bien qu'elle apprenait très vite à lire , on renonça à lui apprendre à dessiner , jugeant qu'assez de dégâts avaient été commis ... Mis à part ça , Paule s'ennuyait et perdait au fil des jours , l'éclat vif de son regard ... Plus le temps passait et plus elle se demandait si en fin de compte , son grand père ne l'avait pas abandonné ... Et quand elle repensait à ses souvenirs de Baldimore , c'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas laissé las bas une partie de son âme ... Car même les paysages exotiques de grand Line , même les beaux oiseaux colorés de Weaskey pic ou encore le passage de Redmountain ne parvenait à lui rendre sa joie ...

Ainsi , quand le navire de la marine arriva à North blue , puis longea la splendide capitale de North Blue , Aldomard pour aller accoster à l'un des ports attribués aux marines , toute joie , toute couleur avait disparu de Paule ... Et bien sûr , Miyuki savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait , elle n'avait tout de même pas aveugle ! Mais que pouvait elle y faire ? Elle savait bien qu'un jour ce genre de chose était susceptible d'arriver ... Cependant , elle ne se l'imaginait pas aussi tôt . Miyuki prit Paule par la main et la fit descendre du navire tandis que deux marines portaient les bagages de la petite ... Durant leur périple dans la splendide capitale du nord , Miyuki s'efforça d'être joyeuse pour deux et lui montra les différents bâtiments importants de la ville étant sur leur trajet : L'académie de médecine , l'Opéra , le grand Hôpital , la grande place ... Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la base de la marine et juste à côté de celui ci , le célèbre pensionnat Sterne , un pensionnat militaire réputé pour l'excellence de ses élèves ... On disait même de cette école qu'elle avait éduqué pas moins de trois amiraux de la marine en 100 ans d'existence et de nombreux vices amiraux ... Paule était d'ailleurs tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le sourire chargé d'ironie de Miyuki , laquelle se rappelant que son meilleur ami avait fait une partie de ses études dans ce pensionnat et qu'il était l'un des 3 amiraux évoqué plus haut ...

Mais déjà , la grande porte à demi givrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre et une petite femme faisant près de deux têtes de moins que Miyuki se présentait déjà à la porte et se frottait énergiquement les mains en affichant un sourire faux qu'il fit horreur à Miyuki mais que Paule ne remarqua pas ... La petite femme fit alors avec force de condescendance :

- Oh ... Amiral Sa Miyuki ... Quel honneur de vous recevoir dans notre illustre école ... Je suis la Directrice de cet établissement , Elodie Jonqcart Mais ... Fit elle en se penchant vers Paule et en étirant un sourire qui ne signifiait rien de bon ... Quelle adorable enfant ! Est ce votre petite fille ?

- Non , il s'agit de celle d'un ami , le professeur Végapunk ... il a spécialement demandé à votre établissement de vous occuper de sa petite fille comme vous vous êtes si bien occupé de son fils ...

- Oui ... S'occuper d'une petite fille au nom si illustre ... Notre institut s'en réjouit et vous promet que cette charmante enfant deviendra une marine digne de ce nom ...

- Bien . Il ne me reste plus qu'a repartir . Fit alors l'amiral . Je la sait entre de bonnes mains ...

Elle se mit à la hauteur de Paule et lui dit :

- Désolée bout de chou ... Je vais devoir partir ... Mais je te promets que je reviendrais te voir . A partir d'aujourd'hui , on commencera à te donner une éducation qui fera de toi une grande marine . Comme ça , je suis certaine que ton grand père sera fier de toi ...

Mais comme Paule ne répondait toujours pas , elle soupira et se dirigea vers la porte de l'établissement pour disparaitre dans la foule d'Aldomard ... Cependant , ce que Paule ignorait , c'est que c'était également la dernière fois qu'elle l'amirale Miyuki vivante ... C'était d'ailleurs en 1501 qu'elle remit sa démission à Sengoku et qu'elle retourna chez elle à Mariejoie pour ne plus en sortir ...

Et les mois passèrent et c'est avec tristesse qu'elle comprit qu'en fait sa prétendue grand mère l'avait abandonnée dans ce pensionnat froid et impitoyable où elle se sentait plus faible et seule que jamais ... En 1502 , Paule avait 5 ans et savait plus ou moins lire ... Et les nouvelles n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très bonne pour la sécurité de la population mondiale ... En effet , elle apprit qu'un dénommé pirate du nom de Shiki le lion d'or s'était enfuit d'Impel Down , la plus grande prison du monde ... Elle se rappela ce jour là que tous les adultes en parlait autour d'elle , affolés au possible ! Et puis quelques semaines plus tard , dans un journal qu'elle chipa d'une poubelle de papier , elle lut que l'île d'Ohara avait été détruite par la marine et qu'un démon s'en était échappé ... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le monstre en question ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans de plus qu'elle ... Alors bien sûr , comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire , elle se mit à réfléchir sur le besoin qu'avait eu la marine de mettre une prime aussi élevée sur la tête d'une gamine de neuf ans , Nico Robin ... Alors elle se mit à rechercher dans la bibliothèque un livre sur l'île d'Ohara et lut qu'elle avait été célèbre pour la quantité d'archéologues venant de cette île ... Elle découvrit d'ailleurs que tous ces archéologues étudiaient l'art des ponéglyphes et que c'est pour cela que la marine les a tous tués ... Le déchiffrage des ponéglyphes étant un crime mondial passible de mort ... Mais si les ponéglyphes étaient un témoignage de l'histoire , pourquoi s'évertuer à les cacher au reste du monde ? Paule eu d'ailleurs la stupidité d'en poser la question à son professeur qui affolé , en référa à la directrice qui elle même en devint verte de rage . Cette semaine là , tous les livres parlant d'Ohara et des ponéglyphes furent brulés dans l'arrière cour et Paule fut enfermée dans sa chambre durant une semaine ...

Bien que petite , elle comprit alors cette année là que son intelligence faisait peur à son professeur et à la directrice ... Et qu'a défaut d'être heureuse , elle allait se servir de celle ci pour faire pression sur les profs et les faire tourner en bourrique . Un sourire quasi démoniaque germa sur son visage si enfantin marquant l'avènement de Paule la sadique , le diable du pensionnat Sterne et c'est à partir de cet instant que commença une lutte acharnée , un bras de fer hors du commun entre elle même et la directrice , toutes deux refusant de céder l'une envers l'autre ... La guerre était ouverte !

**à suivre ...**


	5. 1507 , la Tragédie d'Aldomard

**Chapitre 4 : 1507 , la Tragédie d'Aldomard **

Nous étions en 1507 , sept ans après la mort du Roi des pirates , Gol D Roger . Et cette année là , Paule avait 10 ans . Voilà près de 5 ans et demi qu'elle vivait au pensionnat Sterne et qu'elle menait la vie dure aux enseignants qui la craignait suffisamment pour tout lui passer ... Et d'ailleurs , elle ne se gênait pas pour en profiter : farces en tout genre , injures , absences répétées ... Tout ce qui avait pour principal but de la faire remarquer auprès des autres pensionnaires ne faisait en fait que finir de creuser le faussé qui la séparait du reste de l'orphelinat , du reste du monde ...

A cette époque là , la petite et gentille Paule avait disparue . La preuve , quand elle longeait les couloirs , on la laissait passer sans faire d'histoires , personne d'ailleurs ne levait les yeux sur elle de crainte d'être victime d'une quelconque malédiction ... Mais pourquoi personne ne faisait rien pour lui apprendre le respect , le règlement intérieur ? Premièrement , elle le connait et elle s'en fichait éperdument ... Deuxièmement , elle avait la parfaite maîtrise de son fruit du démon de la foudre . En gros , si on faisait l'erreur de lui faire une remarque désobligeante , un claquement de doigt et la personne qui avait osé faire une réflexion n'avait plus qu'a être enterrée ...

Cependant , bien que Paule ait été potentiellement dangereuse à cette époque , sa beauté et son éloquence arrivait sans mal à faire oublier aux autres tous les on dits et les rumeurs propagées sur son compte ... Comme à ce fameux jour de début de printemps de l'an 1507 où Paule s'était tout de même donnée la peine de venir en cour afin d'aller chercher sa copie du précédent contrôle ... Cependant , bien qu'elle ne venait guerre souvent en cours , elle sentit l'ambiance était différente ... En effet ce jour là , le professeur fit d'un air plutôt enjoué désigna du doigt un garçon de leur âge , aux cheveux rouges et à la mine implacable :

- J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un nouvel élève ( fit il tandis que le dit élève franchissait la porte ) voici Akeshi Akainu , le neveu de l'amiral Akainu . Je compte sur vous afin qu'il s'intègre le mieux possible ...

Tous les élèves , hormis Paule se mirent à applaudir et à lui poser toute sorte de question sur sa vie à Marineford , sur son oncle ... Au bout de quelques instants , le professeur tapa dans ses mains et fit :

- Cessez maintenant ! Il faut trouver une place à Akeshi ... Voyons ... Oh ! ( fit il en voyant que la seule place de disponible se trouvait en fait à la table de Paule ...) Quelqu'un veut il échanger sa place avec celle qu'Akeshi est sensé avoir aujourd'hui ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit ... En réalité , personne n'avait envie de mourir en s'installant à la table de la blonde . Et comme personne ne voulait bouger , Akashi demanda au professeur s'il y avait un problème avec cette élève et on lui répondit qu'elle était la terreur de l'établissement et que personne ne l'approchait d'ordinaire car elle électrocutait tous ceux qui l'exaspéraient ... Certains dont le prof , s'étant retrouvés à l'infirmerie à cause de cela ...

Akeshi haussa les épaules , faisant comprendre qu'il s'en fichait éperdument et prit le chemin de la table de Paule ... Et quant celui ci s'assit , tous attendirent une électrocution qui ne vint pas ... Paule ignorait délibérément son partenaire de table et regardait obstinément par la fenêtre , tomber les flocons de neige ... Cette action satisfaisant le reste de la classe , on l'ignora de nouveau durant tout le reste du cours , excepté son voisin de table qui la dévisageait de tout son soul ... Il était intrigué par cette magnifique fille de 10 ans à la peau pale , aux longs cheveux blonds et aux magnifiques yeux bleus profond qu'elle possédait ... Cependant , il trouvait son regard tellement vide ... Tellement lointain ... Comme ci Paule elle même n'était en réalité qu'une illusion destinée à le perdre ... Et il resta lui aussi plongé dans sa méditation jusqu'à la fin du cours . Le professeur fit alors , d'une voix enjouée :

- Je suis très fier de vous tous ! Vous avez tous réussi à avoir plus de la moyenne cette fois ci . Passons aux copies maintenant ... ( il se leva et rendit les copies en disant aux élèves concernés quelques commentaires ... ) Argus , c'est bien ... 16 ... Cependant , veillez à répondre en faisant des phrases plus courtes et concises ... Norman , vous avez progressé quelque peu , mais j'attends de vous des efforts supplémentaires ... Sidonie , vous avez fait un excellent travail , je suis fier de vous ! 18 . ( et il arriva à la table de Paule en affichant sa mauvaise humeur ) Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre , c'est la manière dont vous vous y prenez pour avoir d'aussi excellents résultats tout en séchant les cours ! Vous m'exaspérez miss Végapunk ! ( il lui tourna alors les talons et dit d'un ton joyeux au reste de la classe : ) Vous pouvez disposer .

Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe y comprit Paule . Et Akeshi , seul dans la classe se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé ... Le professeur l'avait appelée miss Végapunk comme le docteur Végapunk ! Il fut fut alors prit d'une insatiable curiosité en ce qui concernait la jeune fille ... Il sortit alors de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers un groupe d'amis de sa classe qui discutaient vivement des dernières informations leur étant parvenus :

- Mais si ! Je vous jure ! Cela faisait la une de tous les journaux ... S'exclama l'un

- Non ... Rien de tel ne peut arriver en vrai ... Ces gens ne sont pas du genre à laisser mourir leur roi comme ça ! fit l'autre ...

- Et pourtant ... Surenchérit un troisième

- Euh ... Excusez moi , mais de quoi parlez vous au juste ? Demanda alors Akechi de sa voix autoritaire .

Les autres élèves se regardèrent entre eux et d'un commun accord , il lui montrèrent la gazette . Il put alors y lire :

_" Dressrosa régicide "_

_Décembre 1507 , un drame survint à Dressrosa , charmante île touristique du nouveau monde . En effet , tôt dans la matinée , on découvre le corps de Guillermo Aldani , roi de Dresrosa , pendu aux portes du palais royal , les boyaux hors d'un corps ensanglanté ! Les rares témoins de la scène ont refusé d'émettre un commentaire au sujet de la mort tragique de leur souverain ... Cependant , on raconte qu'il aurait été assassiné par des mafieux locaux ... Ou encore d'une femme jalouse qui aurait supporté une trahison de trop ... La marine est sur place , cherchant d'éventuels indices ... Néanmoins , notre source a bien voulu nous révéler une chose ayant son importance : le joyau le plus précieux de Dresrosa aurait été volé ! Il s'agirait d'une sorte de diapason en or , conservé depuis des siècles dans la capitale des amours ... A ton tué le Roi pour faire diversion ou bien ..._

Akeshi arrêta de lire , cela était pour lui dénué d'importance . Il tourna alors son regard vers les trois amis et leur demanda :

- Dites , je pourrais me tromper mais ... Cette fille , Paule Végapunk ... Ne serait elle pas la petite fille du génie scientifique Végapunk ?

A cette question , tous se raidirent . Aucun d'eux ne voulait parler d'elle et cela arrangeait tout le monde de prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas . C'est alors d'une petite voix que le troisième dit à Akashi :

- Tu ferais mieux de l'ignorer ... Cette fille est dangereuse et cruelle ! Avant toi , il y avait un autre mec qui avait été transféré ... Lui aussi avait été intrigué par cette jolie blonde assise seule , au fond de la classe ... Il n'a pas cessé de poser des questions sur elle et ...

- Et ? Demanda Akeshi attendant une réponse .

- On ne l'a plus revu ... Reprit le troisième . Alors fais comme on te dit ... Demain , Paule aurait de nouveau disparu et tout ira bien de nouveau ... De toute manière , elle est du genre à pointer le bout de son nez que lors des contrôles et des résultats ... Sinon , mis à part elle , l'ambiance est bonne et nous sommes tous solidaires et uns des autres ...

- Je vois ... Fit simplement Akashi .

Il allait repartir , mécontent de n'avoir réussi à récolter d'informations et de s'être fait mettre en gardes par trois pathétiques morveux de sa classe ! Cependant avant qui ne poursuive son chemin , on le retint par le bras . Akeshi haussa alors les sourcils , surprit au possible et les autres firent :

- Ce soir , tous les élèves de la classe se réuniront dans le foyer des élèves , au second étage près des dortoirs ... On aimerait que tu viennes , enfin , on viendra te chercher au moment venu ... Balbutia l'un d'eux sous le regard ardent d'Akashi .

Celui ci finit alors par acquiescer et se détourna du pseudo groupe afin d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque . Cependant , c'est au moment où il s'apprêta à entrer dans la bibliothèque qu'il entendit :

- Et pourquoi ne pas multiplier le facteur x par la somme des nombres réaffectés par la division de y plus x substantivé par c moins x ? ( un complet charabia à ne pas chercher à résoudre ) Peut être arriveront nous à trouver la constante ou du moins le facteur électromagnétique qui nous permettrait de calculer la résonante à x ? Fit la voix d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ... Celle de Paule . Il se cala un peu plus à la porte et entendit qu'on lui répondait :

- Hum ... Pas faux , je dirais même excellent sur ce coup là gamine ... Mais cela reste vraiment naïf de croire que la succession de facteurs iniques suivit justement de la résonance de celui ci serait en effet capable de créer matière à faire fonctionner le dit projet ...

- Et pourquoi non ? Demanda alors innocemment Paule . Nous avons déjà testé la chose sur des sujets semblables et il se trouve que cela marchait relativement bien ...

- Oui , je te l'accorde , mais ces projets appartenait au domaine de la robotique ... Nous ne savons pas encore si il en cela de même avec des sujets bio-robotiques ... C'est pour cela que je te dis que tu sembles bien naïve ... Nous avançons en terrain inconnu là ...

- Et puisque je vous dis que lorsque l'on hésite , il faut à tout prix avancer ! s'écria Paule d'un froncement de sourcils .

Akeshi était totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ... La Paule qui semblait se foutre de la vie , celle au regard si vide , venait de muter en une personne résolue , décidée , convaincue de ses propos en joutant oralement avec un homme qu'il jugea être le bibliothécaire ... C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

- Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria à son tour le bibliothécaire en voyant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire . Et si ça explosait ! Et si ... ?!

- Eh bien si ça explose ... Cela explosera ! fit elle en usant de sa seringue sur le dit projet . Manque de chance , l'objet en question aurait faillit exploser si Paule n'avait contenue l'explosion magnétique entre ces mains . Cela lui valut les reproches du bibliothécaire qui lui explosa à la figure :

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit et tu as refusé de m'écouter ... Sois plus prudente ! Je te signale qu'on avançait sur un terrain miné je te signale !

- Oui oui ... C'est bon , j'ai compris ... Fit Paule qui s'évertua à ranger le matériel souillé , le recyclant dans une de ces nombreuses boites portant le nom de sujets ratés ou défectueux ... C'est à se demander si le projet Pacifista serait à même de voir le jour ! Fit elle à court de patience ...

- La patience est une vertu Paule ... Mais sinon , comment cela se passe avec les gens de la classe ?

Akashi cessa brusquement de respirer suite à la phrase du bibliothécaire . Ce que Paule allait dire , c'était justement ce qu'il voulait entendre :

- Je ne suis entouré que de sots ! Ils se croient malins alors qu'ils ne font que suivre le troupeau ... Aucun d'eux n'arrive à se dresser face aux autres afin de dire son opinion , aucun n'arrive à cesser de se voiler la face ! Ils croient tous être dans le meilleur des mondes alors qu'en réalité ils ne se doutent pas une minute de ce qui se passe en réalité ! Ce monde n'est pas aussi manichéen qu'on le dit ... Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir , nous vivons dans le gris , dans un monde où les marines peuvent être des brutes sanguinaires et où certains pirates peut en revanche être des sains ! Ces gens ne savent rien et à la fois veulent déballer tout leur savoir à propos d'un monde dont ils ne connaisse que la partie émergée ... Cela prouve à quel point ils sont stupide ! Mais les gens que je déteste le plus sont ...

Et là , d'un seul coup , elle ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte de la bibliothèque et fit :

- CEUX QUI ÉCOUTENT AUX PORTES !

Akeshi détala alors tel un lapin alors que le biblio se fendait littéralement la poire . Paule referma la porte en murmurant :

- Pathétique ... J'aurais pu l'électrocuter s'il était resté ... Quel manque flagrant de courage ...

Et elle referma la porte .

* * *

Le soir même , Akeshi fut conduit par le groupe qu'il avait rencontré le matin devant les salles de cours , vers le foyer des élèves où toute la classe , sauf Paule , l'attendait . Sur le coup , il en eu un bref pincement au cœur , car sa remarque de l'après midi à la bibliothèque eu le dont de lui causer un véritable électrochoc qui d'ailleurs le fit détaller contre sa volonté . Tous avait été réunis pour lui souhaiter bonne chance à propos du test de courage qui allait se faire ce soir là ... La tradition était que se soit le voisin de table qui s'en charge mais comme Paule l'aurait refusé ... Un autre s'en chargea ...

Le tout se passa relativement bien , jusqu'au moment où ils allèrent , emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux de fourrure , sur le toit ... C'est alors qu'ils virent Paule , étinceler dans son aura électrique , laquelle protégeant du froid , ne lui faisait défaut . Elle était paisiblement assise dans la neige , plongée un livre qu'elle avait du emprunter à la bibliothèque . Mais le livre se ferma brusquement dès qu'elle entendit des pas bruisser dans la fine couche de neige . Elle se leva prestement , une boule magnétique à la main , dardant son regard bleu presque noir vers ceux qui semblaient l'importuner ... Akeshi et un autre .

L'autre d'ailleurs se mit à courir vers la sortie , effrayé au possible par l'aura menaçante de Paule . Akeshi lui , ne bougea d'un pouce et dévisageait librement la fille devant lui . Laquelle s'approchant légèrement , une arme quasi mortelle à la main et un sourire quasi sadique sur le visage . On se serait attendu d'Akeshi qu'il fuit à toute jambe ou qu'il fasse dans son froc ... Cependant , il demeurait imperturbable , froid comme la glace qui les entourait . Paule fronça légèrement les sourcils en disant :

- Où donc est passé ta couardise , le rouge ?

Mais Akeshi ne lui accordait plus le moindre intérêt , happé par ce qui se passait au loin , par une chose étrange , mouvant selon les caprices inconstant de la lune même ...

- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Fit alors Paule exaspérée au possible

Mais le visage d'Akeshi devint blême au possible , en voyant ce qui avait prit forme à l'horizon . Et alors , Paule se retourna à son tour , intriguée par l'attitude du rouge . Et c'est alors qu'elle s'écria :

- C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

En effet , ce qu'ils voyaient tous deux à l'horizon était l'émergence d'un immense raz de marrée , dévastant tout sur son passage ... Et tous deux étaient dans l'incapacité de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux !

**à suivre ...**


	6. Haki , bénédiction ou malédiction ?

**Chapitre 5 : Haki , bénédiction ou malédiction ?  
**

Les autres partirent en hurlant à tout rompre tandis qu'ils laissaient Akeshi et Paule , seuls , sur le toit , assister à l'exécution de la reine de North Blue , du dernier symbole d'une population disparue depuis des siècles ... Sur le coup , aucuns d'eux ne comprirent ce qu'il se passait . Comment pareille vague avait elle pu briser la banquise et surgir ainsi des entrailles noirâtres de north blue ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! D'ailleurs , les deux enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à ne rien comprendre de la situation ... Tous les habitants en avait perdu leur latin ! Comment la célèbre capitale aqueuse pouvait se retrouver à être pratiquement réduite à néant alors que depuis sa création , les hommes n'ont cessés de rendre hommage aux dieux ancestraux de l'eau ?

Enfin , tout cela mis à part , Paule et Akeshi se savaient en sureté car le pensionnat Sterne était niché sur une haute colline , tandis qu'ils voyaient en un instant l'impétueuse vague noire s'abattre sur la cité . Et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte , les deux enfants qu'ils étaient venaient d'assister à un évènement sans précédent dans l'histoire de North blue : un Raz de marrée surgit de nulle part et anéantissant des milliers de familles et la quasi totalité des habitations ...

Soudain , Akeshi qui observait tout cela tiraillé entre la peur et la fascination , vit Paule s'effondrer par terre ! Sans réfléchir davantage , il tomba sur le sol à ses côtés tandis qu'il regardait avec inquiétude le visage de celle qui avait tant réussit à éveiller son attention , se tordre de douleur . Il voulait la soulager de sa souffrance , se disant qu'il était au moins de son devoir de personne de l'aider , mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il se surprit alors à lui taper doucement dans le dos , croyant qu'elle s'était étouffée avec quelque chose , mais cela ne marchait pas . Il se résolut donc à faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début :

- Que t'arrive t'il ?

- Je ... Ma tête ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre les cris de déchéance de tous les êtres ayant périt lors de la grande vague ... Et puis ensuite , je les entend mourir , expiré leur ultime souffle ! Cela ... Me fait peur ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je ...

Et puis elle se mit à pleurer , à craquer psychologiquement sous le regard abasourdi d'Akeshi qui avait été convaincu depuis le début qu'elle était forte en tout point de vue ... Cependant , elle réagissait comme tous les hommes qui se sont retrouvés possesseur de choses dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à maintenant l'existence : avec peur et effroi . Bien sûr , ce que tous deux ignoraient , c'est que le choc psychologique que Paule avait subi , l'avait éveillée au haki et que ce qu'elle ressentait était les voix des potentiels survivants du raz de marrée ayant dévasté la ville . Hors , ils étaient si nombreux à mourir et ou à souffrir que leur lamentations percuta de plein le système psychologique déjà fragile de Paule . Tel était la portée du pouvoir du Haki perceptif appelé plus simplement encore : Mantra .

Cette nuit là , alors que la ville essayait encore de faire connaitre sa voix , plus personne dans le pensionnat et dans les environs n'osèrent dormir . Tous regardaient d'un très mauvais œil cette pleine lune quasi sanglante qui apporta la ruine de plusieurs milliers de personnes en une seule nuit .

Seule Paule dormait cette nuit là , car après avoir entendue le désarroi de ces voix qui pouvait fort bien être la voix de la ville même , elle sombra dans l'inconscience certes , mais aussi dans ceux de son actuel meilleur rival : Akeshi Akainu . Lequel passant la nuit ou presque à la dévisager .

* * *

Le lendemain , Paule se réveilla dans une effervescence pas possible . Il y avait du bruit partout alors que les blessés affluaient de partout vers la banlieue , en quête de zone de soin . D'ailleurs , comme on vit qu'elle allait de nouveau mieux , on la renvoya dans sa chambre , laissant sa place à peine froide à une pauvre malheureuse qui avait perdue beaucoup de sang suite à la catastrophe ... Et tout ce bruit mit Paule de très mauvaise humeur d'autant plus qu'elle devait désormais partager sa chambre avec des pies jacassantes qui ne se gênaient pas pour paraître indiscrètes .Aussi s'arrangeait elle pour quitter le pensionnat autant qu'elle le pouvait . En effet , depuis l'incident , on incitait les pensionnaires à sortir en ville et aider les blessés . Une fois , la directrice avait même suppliée Paule d'aller aider les marines à déblayer les lieues , en vue d'une partielle reconstruction de la ville en véritable forteresse militaire . La vieille pie avait même ajouté qu'Akeshi était déjà en train de les aider car la maitrise de son fruit . Surprise , Paule fit :

- Un fruit ? Je ne savais qu'il en maitrisait un !

- Et pourtant ! s'exclama la directrice . Il a mangé le fruit du démon du vent !

- Hum ... Fit Paule en sortant de la pièce .

* * *

L'après midi , elle sortit du pensionnat afin de mieux constater les dégâts qu'avait provoqué le raz de marrée ... Elle longea les rues boueuses , parcourue les allées , regardant à droite , furetant à gauche afin de rapidement en conclure qu'au final , bien que la ville ait subi un immense raz de marrée , elle s'en était mieux sortie que d'autres ... De nombreuses maisons étaient encore debout , les routes boueuses avaient gelées et s'étaient une fois de plus recouvertes de neige durant la nuit ... Seule la désolation de certains habitants persistait encore ...

Durant ses rondes , elle croisa Akeshi qui accompagnait un curieux personnage faire du porte à porte à porte afin de soigner les malades . Elle ne sut jamais son nom , mais le détailla à loisir : il avait de long cheveux bleus maintenus en une longue queue de cheval , ses traits étaient tirés et soucieux tandis que ses yeux mordorés semblaient irrité par le manque de sommeil . Paule pensa que cela devait être du au fait que pratiquement personne n'avait pu dormir suite à la catastrophe ... Tous ayant à cœur d'aider les blessés .

Akeshi étant lui aussi dans ce cas là . Depuis le début de la matinée , il usait de son pouvoir de l'air afin de créer des rafales capables de nettoyer les rues boueuses , comme une sorte d'immense souffleur de feuilles mais en beaucoup plus puissant ...

Et donc , cette après midi là , il croisa Paule en compagnie du docteur et demanda à celle ci si elle se sentait mieux . En effet , devant la vision du raz de marrée , elle avait perdu nombre de ses moyens , divaguant en disant qu'elle entendait les souffrances des morts ! Chose qu'elle considérait comme irrationnel à souhait . Et elle détestait ce qui n'avait de logique . Elle entendit donc Akeshi demander au docteur si il savait de quelle maladie elle souffrait , car il était persuadé que le fait qu'autant de vis soient prise sous les yeux de la blonde ait pu la mener à souffrir d'une sorte de trouble psychologique quelconque ...

Le médecin eut l'air de réfléchir un bref instant avant de déclarer calmement :

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une maladie . En fait , votre amie , fit il en regardant Paule , s'est éveillée à une chose que très peu d'hommes ont pu obtenir dans leur existence . Le raz de marrée et le trauma qui s'en suivit en furent les éléments déclencheurs ...

Paule bien sur ne comprenait pas . Le médecin , s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorte de charlatant , savait rester évasif . Et elle détestait au plus haut point ce genre d'attitude ! C'est pourquoi , elle se mit à insister :

- Dites le moi à la fin ! Suis je maudite ? Je veux connaitre la vérité !

- Ce n'est pas une malédiction . Affirma t'il . Quoi que , dans votre cas , je l'ignore plus qu'autre chose . Vous vous êtes éveillé au Haki de perception que l'on appelle aussi Mantra . Écoutez , chaque être vivant émet une « voix », et grâce au Haki, on peut percevoir cette voix. Ce qui signifie bien sur que l'on peut savoir quand une personne meurt et où ... C'est un pouvoir très utile , et grâce à lui , on peut, en percevant cette voix, ressentir sur de longues distances la présence d'êtres vivants et avec de l'entraînement, repérer les ennemis hors de son champ de vision, connaître leur nombre et même prédire leurs mouvements ou leurs coups. Il faut aussi être utilisé afin d'écouter la nature lorsque l'on médite . C'est un pouvoir fantastique . Fit le médecin .

Akeshi les écoutaient , la mine soucieuse . Lui , il tenait un autre discours : En effet , il avait déjà entendu parler du Haki lorsqu'il vivait à Marineford . On disait que c'était le billet d'entrer vers les hautes sphères de la marine et que tous les hauts gradés le possédaient . Et bien sur , Akeshi n'avait qu'un but , posséder lui aussi ce pouvoir afin de prouver à son grand oncle qu'il n'était pas un perdant ! Car bien que très jeune encore , Akeshi débordait déjà d'une ambition pouvant le mener à sa perte , et le fait que Paule s'était éveillé à ce moment là au Haki ne fit rien pour arranger les choses ... Car c'est à ce moment qu'il cessa véritablement de la considérer comme une amie et qu'il se mit à la considérer comme une potentielle rivale voir ennemie ... Mais bien entendu , il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas le montrer ...

- Mais je ne comprends pas ... Fit alors Paule légèrement suspicieuse . Pourquoi dites vous que vous ignorez si ce pouvoir est pour moi une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Vous venez de me dire à l'instant que ce pouvoir était fantastique non ?! s'écria Paule

- En effet , c'est bien ce que j'ai dis . Fit le docteur en croisant ses bras . Mais ce pouvoir est véritablement utile que lorsqu'on arrive à le maitriser convenablement . Voyez vous , j'ai entendu de nombreuses histoires sur des gens qui se sont éveillé à ce Haki et qui on finit par en perdre la raison , voir même se suicider par la suite ... Car mal contrôlé , ce type de Haki va vous faire entendre la mort de chaque personne que vous serrez à même de croiser , une véritable malédiction ... Mais si vous arrivez à passer outre ... Vous serriez capable de grande choses , à n'en pas douter ...

- Comment puis je le maitriser alors ? Demanda t'elle ignorante qu'elle était . Vous qui en savez tant , peut être pourriez vous m'en donner la réponse .

- Je ne peux vous aider . Fit il catégoriquement .

- Et pourquoi donc ? S'écria Paule . Parce que vous avez mieux à faire ?! Et s'il arrivai que j'en meurs ? Vous auriez ma mort sur la conscience ! Cela ne vous fait donc rien ?!

- C'est vrai ça ! s'écria à son tour Akeshi . Vous devez l'aider ! Vous êtes médecin non ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mes cordes . Fit il calmement . Le mantra est après le Haki des Rois , le Haki le plus difficile à maitriser car ce n'est pas un entrainement physique qu'il faut développer , mais un sang froid et une capacité d'esprit suffisamment résistante qui vous permette de ne craquer en aucun cas ... Et c'est justement cette maitrise psychologique qui va vous permettre de dompter votre Haki jeune fille . Et croyez moi , ces prochaines années , si vous n'arrivez pas à maitriser votre Haki , celui ci fera tout pour vous menez à votre propre perte !

- Que dois je faire alors ? Demanda subitement Paule . Il est hors de question que je meurs maintenant , sans avoir rien accompli dans ma vie ! Je veux et vais vivre ... Alors , je vous le redemande encore , que dois je faire ?

Le médecin soupira longuement avant de croiser les yeux de Paule qui brillait d'un éclat déterminé . Dans sa vie , il avait croisé de nombreuses personnes ayant le même type de haki , et nombre d'entre elles n'étaient pas assez forte pour mériter de se servir de ce pouvoir qui les détruisit à petit feu . Mais cette fois , en regardant cette enfant de 10 ans , il se dit cette fois que ... Peut être ... Peut être pourrait elle venir à bout de ce haki ... Du moins , il l'espérait fortement car il n'aimait pas voir trop de gens mourir ...

- Écoutez , ce que je vous conseille ma petite , c'est de méditer chaque jour , de vous poser les bonnes questions sur votre existence , de tenter de changer à tout prix ... Car le Mantra tentera par tous les moyens de vous maintenir dans un quotidien morne , voir de vous faire revivre les pires instants de votre vie ... Vous devrez être forte et parler chaque jour à quelqu'un qui saura vous aider à rester sur le droit chemin ... Il ne faut surtout pas vous isoler car sinon , vos chances de ne pas sombrer dans la folie seront très faibles . Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre sinon , que sur près de 100 milles personnes sur terre , il n'y en a qu'un qui parvint à s'éveiller au Mantra . Bonne chance à vous mademoiselle ...

Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque Akeshi s'écria :

- Hé ! Comment vous appelez vous ?! Dites nous au moins votre nom à la fin !

Le médecin s'arrêta . Et à cet instant là , il les regarda tous deux dans les yeux . Akeshi put voir , tout comme Paule la puissance qui émanait de cet homme . Du moins , celle qu'il leur montrait intentionnellement . Une puissance écrasante qui rappela une chose à Akeshi : Haki des rois . Il savait que son oncle Akainu ne possédait pas ce type de haki ... Mais il avait surpris à Marineford une conversation entre son oncle et un dénommé Garp . Il était question d'un homme ayant le haki des rois . On disait que ce haki était le plus puissante de tous et qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne sur un million qui était capable de le maitriser ... Un haki capable de soumettre les plus grands de ce monde ...

- C'est le ... Des Rois ... Souffla Akeshi alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient sous la surprise .

Paule le regarda étrangement , puis revint à ce curieux médecin qui se mettait alors à sourire ... Il leur dit alors :

- Mon nom est Carl Snow , un simple médecin errant . Peut être qu nos chemins se recroiseront un jour ... Qui sait . Mais pour l'heure , il me faut partir ...

Et c'est justement ce qu'il fit au quart de tour . Les deux enfants ignoraient comment il avait bien pu faire , mais il se mit brusquement à sauter , faisant alors un bon d'au moins trente mètres pour finir par se mettre à voler et disparaître dans les nuages ... Carl Snow ... C'était le seul indice que Paule avait sur cet homme étrange qui se disait médecin et qui l'avait mis en garde sur son Haki . Pour lui , il ne faisait aucun doute que Paule allait souffrir psychologique durant de nombreux mois , voir des années si elle craquait pas avant ... La bataille étant sur le point de commencer ...

**à suivre ...**

**Désolé ... J'ai supprimée les autres chapitres car je ne les trouvait pas très intéressants ... J'espère que cette nouvelle perspective de suite serra à votre goût . **

**En attendant , je vous souhaite un joyeux noël ... Et plein de cadeaux ! **


	7. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir !

**Chapitre 6 : Je ne veux pas te voir mourir !**

Décembre **1508** , un an avait passé depuis que Paule s'était éveillée au Haki et que cet homme , Carl Snow lui avait dit de faire attention , que son haki pouvait faire de sa vie un véritable calvaire si elle ne parvenait à le maîtriser .

Nous étions plus précisément le 23 décembre 1508 , et Paule avait eu cette année là 11 ans . Une onzième année fêtée dans la tourmente et dans le chaos le plus total ! Car bien sûr , tout ce qu'avait dit Carl Snow s'était produit ! Au début , elle entendit autour d'elle les pas de chaque personnes qui effectuaient le moindre mouvement dans le pensionnat et ce , même la nuit . Ce qui eut le don de la mettre dans une mauvaise humeur constante et prête à exploser au moindre instant .

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la suite ... Car peu de temps après elle fut victime de tout un tas d'illusion étrange ... Par exemple , un jour , alors qu'elle était en cours , tous les élèves se changèrent en cadavre , de même que le prof qui continuait à donner ses cours alors que sa tête était au trois quart coupé . Et bien sur , la personne qui dans son illusion avait commis tout cela , était son double en plus petit . Une seconde Paule qui devait avoir 4 ans et qu'elle était la seule à voir et à entendre , de même que les illusions atroces qu'elle voyait ne l'affectait qu'elle seule !

Paule avait depuis longtemps compris que cette petite fille de quatre ans aux cheveux blonds était celle qu'elle avait été il y avait 7 ans de cela , lorsqu'elle arriva au pensionnat Stern pour la première fois ... Sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus sanglante et agressive qu'elle ne l'avait été et ne faisait que peupler son esprit . C'était la forme qu'avait décidé de revêtir son haki afin de la tourmenter . Et pour le moment , elle y arrivait vraiment bien .

C'est ainsi que l'enfer débuta et perdura encore jusqu'en décembre 1508 , deux jours avant noël . C'était la nuit et Paule dormait à poings fermé . Cependant , c'était durant la nuit que le pire arrivait . Car chaque nuit , la petite Paule faisait se souvenir à la grande de tous ses mauvais souvenir , la faisant voir des morts , des cadavres ... La terrorisant un peu plus chaque jour , la détruisant un peu plus , l'éloignant du chemin qui l'aiderait à maitriser le Mantra . Et cette nuit là fut particulièrement agitée dans l'esprit de Paule .

**_Son rêve la menant à la première personne qu'elle avait tué dans sa vie , en 1501 . Don Raelo , un pirate de la pire espèce qu'elle électrocuta jusqu'à la mort afin de sauver son grand père . Elle se souvenait à cet instant là qu'elle avait ressentit une joie . Non pas pour avoir tué cet homme , mais pour avoir servi à son grand père adoré qu'elle aimait beaucoup à cette époque ._ _Cependant , alors qu'elle retournait vers les villageois , la petite fille réapparut . Et elle lui dit : _**

**_- Non . Tu te trompes , Paule-chan ... Ce n'est pas parce que tu as sauvé ton grand père que tu es heureuse . C'est parce que tu as tué quelqu'un ! fit elle en riant telle une hystérique . C'est parce que pour la première de ta vie , tu as gouté à la chair fraiche et que tu as adoré ! Ha ha ha ! continuait elle alors que Paule voyait que la robe de la fillette se tachait de sang au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait . _**

**_- C'est faux ! J'ai aimé mon grand père ! cria Paule _**

**_- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas , tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Fit la petite , moqueuse à souhaits . Veux tu que je te rappelle ce que ton grand père à fait de toi ? Il t'a abandonné ! Et puis , qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette gentille femme du nom de Sa Miyuki ? Elle t'a largué à North Blue , au pensionnat Stern et tu t'es retrouvée seule , toute seule . Au monde ! _**

**_- C'est faux ! Hurla Paule pour se convaincre du contraire . _**

**_- C'est vrai . Oublies tu que je suis une partie de toi même ? Je ne peux mentir . Je peux te faire souffrir , te mener à la folie , mais je ne peux mentir ... C'est dommage hein ? Tout cela n'est que la vérité . Tu n'as pas de famille , pas d'amis , tu es seule ! Toute seule ! _**

**_- C'est faux ! J'ai Akeshi comme ami ! _**

**_Et alors , la petite Paule se mit à rire d'un de ses rires diaboliques dont elle avait le secret ... _**

**_- Akeshi hein ? Ricana t'elle méchamment . Mais de tous , c'est celui qui te hait le plus ! _**

**_- TU MENS ! _**

**_- Depuis que tu t'es éveillée au haki , il te jalouse jusqu'à te détester pour ta ... Chance ? Quel idiot pardi ! De toute manière , tu n'as besoin de personne non ? Tu es forte , tu as ce qu'il faut pour dominer les autres . Tu as le pouvoir de détruire les autres ! Les autres ne représente rien pour toi ! _**

**_- C'EST FAUX ! _**

**_- C'EST VRAI ! ET SI TU PENSES LE CONTRAIRE C'EST QUE TU TE VOILES LA FACE !  
_**

**_- TU MENS ! JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI ! _**

**_- JE SUIS TOI ET TU ES MOI ! _**

**_- NON ! JE NE SUIS PAS TOI ! _**

**_- PENSE CE QUE TU VEUX , FUIS SI CELA T'AMUSE , MAIS JAMAIS TU NE POURRAS NIER L'ÉVIDENCE ! _**

**_- Noooon ... _**

**_- TU ES A MOI ! Tu est comme moi ! hurla la petite Paule _**

**_- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Paule _**

Paule se réveilla en sursaut . Elle n'en pouvais plus . Elle était à bout . Elle ne voulait pas être comme elle , elle ne voulait pas tuer , elle voulait juste avoir paix , être tranquille dans sa bibliothèque ! Elle ... Elle en avait assez . Un an . Un an qu'elle vivait ça chaque nuit . Au point qu'elle en haïssait la petite qui revenait sans cesse la tourmenter . Elle se mit alors à pleurer . Pleurer encore et encore ... Comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance ... Et c'est à ce moment là que la petite revint :

**- Dans ce cas , pourquoi ne pas en finir ?**

- En finir ? Répéta Paule .

**- Oui ... Roucoula la petite . Si tu décides de mettre fin à tes jours , tu seras en paix . Tu ne vivras plus un enfer , tu seras libre ! N'est ce pas ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi même ?**

- Au plus profond de moi même ?

**- Oui ...**

Paule ne pouvait plus réfléchir . Elle n'en avait plus la force . Et alors que la petite fille lui souriait , elle se leva sans un mot , en robe de nuit et sortit de sa chambre alors que tous dormaient . Elle marcha lentement , tel un robot , le long du couloir , grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et monta sur le toit . Cette nuit là , il faisait très froid et Paule s'entoura de son aura chaude et magnétique , l'empêchant de mourir de froid ou encore d'attraper une maladie quelconque . La nuit était sombre . Ténébreuse et il n'y avait aucune lumière qui brillait , aucun son , rien . Sauf une vision cauchemardesque de néant .

Paule contemplait ce monde en perdition alors que la voix de la fillette lui parvint aux oreilles :

**- Tu vois ... Ce monde n'est que néant , souffrance et perdition . La joie a disparu depuis bien longtemps , alors à quoi cela sert il de vivre ? Pourquoi continuer à souffrir alors que l'on peut vivre une vie heureuse dans l'au delà ?**

- Une vie ...Heureuse ?

**- Oui ... Et tout ce que tu as à faire , c'est sauter de ce toit . Et alors , tu seras heureuse .**

- Si je saute , je serrais heureuse ... Répéta t'elle en se rapprochant dangereusement du vide .

**- C'est ça ... Oui ... Un pas après l'autre ... Bien ... Et tu verras , à la fin , tu connaitras le bonheur .**

- Je connaitrai le bonheur ...

Et c'est à ce moment là que Paule sauta du toit . Et bien sur , elle était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir par elle même tant le Haki lui avait lavé le cerveau . Cependant , alors qu'elle courait vers une mort certaine , sa main fut attrapée juste à temps par Akeshi qui hurla à s'en détruire les cordes vocales :

- Bon sang ! Réveilles toi Paule !** Je ne veux pas te voir mourir ! Tu m'entends ?! **

C'est alors que l'esprit de Paule refit surface . Elle réalisa qu'elle était sur le point de mourir et en levant les yeux vers le haut , elle vit la petite fille , accoudée à la rambarde du toit , rire à gorge déployée . Elle fronça les sourcils et se souvint de ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet d'Akeshi : "**_Akeshi hein ? Ricana t'elle méchamment . Mais de tous , c'est celui qui te hait le plus !"  
_**

Paule hurla donc à l'intension d'Akeshi :

- Lâches moi ! Fit elle en se tortillant de tout côté .

Mais Akeshi refusa de la lâcher , pire , il serra son poignet tellement fort qu'il faillit bien le lui briser .

- Jamais je ne te lâcherai ! Et puis nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau , deux êtres brillants qui se trouvent dans un bled paumé loin , très loin de Marineford ! Alors je te fais cette promesse : un jour , tous les deux nous nous retrouverons à Marineford pour le moment le plus important de notre vie ! Alors ne me fais pas lâcher prise ! Parce que sinon , je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

- Mais ... Je croyais que tu me détestais ...

- Bien sur que je te déteste ! Qui aimerait une fille telle que toi sans être un parfait maso ? Tu es ma rivale , et la seule personne de valeur ici ou même à Marineford ! Nous serons tous deux de très grands Marines , tu verras ! Alors quoi qu'il arrive , ne cèdes plus à ton Haki ! Et par pitié , laisses toi remonter !

Mais au moment où Akeshi allait réussir à remonter Paule , la rambarde se brisa , faisant tomber Paule et Akeshi ... Tous deux basculant !

- **Attention** ! hurla Paule paniquée au possible

- Tais toi ! **Puisque je te dis qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir ici** !

C'est alors qu'Akeshi usa de son pouvoir du fruit du démon du vent pour les ramener sur le toit , en toute sécurité . Cette fois ci , ils avaient survécu . Ou plutôt , Paule avait survécu . Elle se mit d'ailleurs à pleurer . Mais curieusement , Akeshi ne lui en tint pas rigueur ... Trop occupé à écouter son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine , se demandant justement pourquoi le fait qu'il la tienne dans ses bras lui fasse tant de bien ... Amour et Haine hein ? Qui l'emportera sur l'autre ?

Nous étions à cet instant là le 24 décembre 1508 et la neige tombait dru sur Aldomard et ses environs . Pourtant , sur le toit , l'un serrait une blonde dans ses bras sans savoir pourquoi et l'autre pleurait parce qu'elle avait échappé de justesse à la mort ... Voilà un noël qui promettait ...

**à suivre ...**


	8. Justice ou liberté ?

**Chapitre 7 : Justice ou liberté ? **

Le lendemain matin , Paule se réveilla dans son lit , sa nuit ayant enfin été relativement tranquille si l'on excluait le fait qu'elle ait failli se suicider . Elle ouvrit alors un œil , puis deux et constata qu'il était environ 8 heures du matin , le soleil étant sur le point de se lever ... Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme , puis ses chaussures et descendit dans la cantine afin de prendre son petit déjeuner .

A cette heure là , tous voir presque étaient déjà installés alors son apparition fut remarquée de tous qui la braquèrent un bref instant avant de retourner à leur plats . Eh oui , pour eux qui avaient toujours vu Paule se tenir à l'écart de tous , sa crise de déprime d'un an environ ne fut même pas remarquée . Le seul qui s'en rendit compte et qui la sauva d'ailleurs , c'était Akeshi , le même qui l'interpela alors qu'elle cherchait une place , pour lui dire qu'il y en avait une de libre à sa table . Paule s'assit donc à côté de lui sans rechigner et se mit à petit déjeuner sous le regard attentif d'Akeshi . Bien entendu , personne à la table n'osa dire quoi que se soit à ces deux là . Car l'un avait réussit en un rien de temps à mettre l'internat entier sous son joug , et l'autre était suffisamment puissante pour tous les électrocuter ... Avec ces deux là , tous avaient intérêt à se tenir à carreaux car au vu des derniers évènements , il était désormais clair que Paule et Akeshi formaient désormais un duo , un tout qui régnait sans partage sur le pensionnat Stern ...

Soudain , alors que Paule venait de terminer son petit déjeuner , Akeshi lui demanda :

- Dis , qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour noël ?

- Honnêtement , je l'ignore ... Répondit Paule . Chaque année , je reste à la bibliothèque à résoudre des équations ou à travailler sur divers projets ... De toute façon , je ne reçois que des livres à noël ...

Akeshi l'observa sidéré . Même lui , il ne recevait pas de cadeaux aussi impersonnel ... Il lui demanda donc :

- Mais qui donc t'offre ce genre de cadeaux chaque année ? Une fille devrait recevoir ... Je sais pas moi ... Des robes , des bijoux ... Enfin des choses qui conviennent à des filles !

- Le mot fille n'existe pas dans la famille Végapunk . Répondit Paule . Il n'y a que le savoir qui importe ... Du moins , tel sont les mots de mon grand père qui m'envoie chaque année de quoi m'instruire , convaincu qu'il n'y ait pas assez de livres dans la bibliothèque du pensionnat ...

- Dans ce cas ... Pourquoi ne pas se balader dehors ? Le pensionnat Stern nous autorise à sortir durant les fêtes ... On pourrait en profiter pour s'amuser ... Suggéra t'il .

- Hum ... Si tu veux .

Tous deux sortirent alors de table et débarrassèrent distraitement leur assiettes et couverts ... Par la suite , voyant que Paule semblait encore dans la lune , il lui demanda :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu sembles encore plus déprimée qu'hier ...

- C'est que ... Et si elle revenait ?! s'écria Paule paniquée au possible . Je la connais , elle fera tout pour me détruire et ne sera heureuse que lorsque qu'elle me saura morte !

Et c'est justement à ce moment là que tel une apparition , la petite fille réapparut . Akeshi vit alors Paule perdre ses couleurs et s'effondrer contre le mur le plus proche , se recroquevillant alors que la gamine arrivait . Celle ci , rendue joyeuse par les fêtes , tournait sur elle même , rigolait alors que sa robe volait au tour d'elle .

Akeshi était stupéfait . Et puis soudain , il l'a vit perdre connaissance . Il allait tenter de la faire revenir à elle lorsque le bibliothécaire lui intima de ne rien faire . Que c'était désormais à elle de gérer . Ils l'a transportèrent donc à la bibliothèque , sur un sofa le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits , la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire étant d'attendre et de voir ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps , dans l'esprit de Paule :

**_Paule avait une fois de plus atterrie dans le passé . Elle se retrouvait une fois de plus à baldimore , l'endroit où elle avait passé les meilleures années de son enfance ... Ici aussi c'était noël et le village entier était garni de force de guirlandes ... Cependant , les rues étaient désertes et aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles de Paule . C'est alors qu'une voix , cette de la petite fille , lui parvint aux oreilles : _**

**_- yo ! Contente de voir que tu ais pu te libérer pour noël ... Cela me fait plaisir ! _**

**_- Je m'en contrefiche . Répondit Paule . _**

**_- Tellement plaisir d'ailleurs que je vais te faire une fleur ... Si tu réponds correctement à ma question , non seulement tu ne me reverra plus , mais en plus , je te laisserai user du haki . Alors , ça te branche ? _**

**_Tout ça semblait louche , très louche . Mais si cela pouvait permettre à Paule d'avoir enfin la paix , alors pourquoi pas ? Elle demanda alors : _**

**_- Que veux tu savoir ? _**

**_- Je veux savoir si tu crois ou non à la marine . Tu veux devenir Marine après tout non ? Alors je veux savoir pourquoi . Parce que tu penses qu'ils sont justes ou ... _**

**_- Non . La marine n'est pas juste , de même que nous ne sommes pas libres . Les livres nous apprennent de nombreuses choses à ce sujet . Pour que tous vivent paisiblement , on doit suivre des règles que la marine se fait un devoir de nous faire respecter . Cependant , depuis l'âge d'or de la piraterie , la marine ne s'occupe plus de nous , le peuple . Leur attention est portée sur les pirates .Et certains de ses pirates cherchent à créer un monde plus juste .  
_**

**_- Ah oui ? Ironisa la fillette . Comme si ce genre de chose pouvait exister ... Depuis la nuit des temps , force et justice sont étroitement liées . On a essayé à de nombreuses reprises de faire la justice forte . Mais cela n'a pas marché car la justice est en permanence contredite . Alors que la force , elle , ne souffre pas d'être reconnue et respectée . C'est pour ça qu'on a rendue la force juste . En gros , la Marine est une force que l'on essaie de rendre juste mais qui se perd un peu plus chaque jour et qui rend de moins en moins la vrai justice . _**

**_- Pourtant des gens ont essayés de la rendre juste . Et ils ont réussis à faire de la Marine un ordre qui se rapproche de la justice . Se défendit Paule . _**

**_- Ah oui ? Alors expliques moi dans ce cas , pourquoi personne n'a jugé qu'il serait bon d'abolir l'esclavage ? Et puis ... Pourquoi est ce que le gouvernement mondial qui se dit juste , attaque et asservie tout pays qui se refuse à entrer dans le gouvernement mondial ? De plus , pourquoi est ce que le déchiffrage des ponéglyphes pose t'il problème à la marine et au gouvernement mondial ? _**

**_- Je ... Je l'ignore ... _**

**_- Certains disent que d'un côté il y a les pirates et que ce sont les méchants , alors qu'en face , il y a la Marine qui est gentille . Tu ne trouves pas cela trop simpliste , Paule-chan ? Demanda la petite . Le monde est gris ! Il y a des salauds partout , chez les pirates , chez les marines , partout ! fit elle en tournant sur elle même et elle continuant de rire .  
_**

**_- Pourtant , cela veut aussi dire qu'il y a des gens biens des deux côtés non ?  
_**

**_- Bah ils doivent être bien rare ... Mais pas inexistants ... Pourtant , sachant ce que fait la Marine , tu continues d'étudier dans cette école ? _**

**_- Je ne fais que suivre mon propre chemin . Ma propre vision de la justice . _**

**_- Et si cela te mène à être pourchassé par ton cher Akeshi qui te déteste cordialement ? _**

**_- Alors c'est que le destin l'aura voulu ... On verra bien . Je veux juste être capable de faire mes choix seul . _**

**_C'est alors que Paule entendit la fillette rire . Mais pas de ces rires froids et diaboliques ... Elle lui dit alors : _**

**_- C'est bon , j'abandonne . Je me rends . Je ne serais jamais plus capable de te tuer de toute manière ... Je disparaitrai et embêterai quelqu'un d'autre ... Cependant ... N'oublies jamais ce que tu viens de me dire ... Suis ta propre voix , ton propre chemin et si ça te conduit vers la mort ... Eh ben ... C'est que tu l'auras voulu ... _**

**_C'est alors que Paul vit la petite fille disparaitre complètement de même qu'elle revient alors peu de temps après à elle ... _**

* * *

Quand elle reprit connaissance , il faisait nuit . Elle regarda alors la pendule présente dans la bibliothèque et vit qu'il était 23 heures 50 soit 10 minutes avant noël . Comment avait elle pu dormir aussi longtemps ? Elle se leva précipitamment , réarrangea ses cheveux et sa tenue pour alors se mettre en route vers la salle de réveillon . Elle ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte , mais depuis sa discutions avec la petite fille , elle se trouvait calme , changée . Par la suite alors , l'évidence vint à elle : la petite fille ne reviendrait plus la hanter . Elle maitrisait son haki désormais ! Et cela la rendit très heureuse . Si heureuse qu'elle avait envie d'en crier sa joie au monde entier . C'était terminé ! Plus de cauchemars , plus d'apparitions spectrales , plus d'illusions , plus rien à même de la terrifier ! Elle s'en était sortie ! Et en vie !

Lors de ce noël de l'année 1508 , Paul Végapunk a eu la chance d'avoir le plus merveilleux des cadeau , le haki . Mais cela la mit face à deux choix diamétralement opposés : Suivre la voie des marines et rester aux cotés d'Akeshi ou alors , suivre la voie de la liberté et ne suivre qu sa propre vision de la justice ? Cette année là , la petite Paule avait 11 ans et bien qu'elle eu été bien jeune pour son âge , son regard lui , semblait plus désabusé que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant , pas même ce fameux jour de l'année 1501 où elle eu tué à Baldimore pour la première fois ...

Et c'est ainsi que son merveilleux dilemme débuta , un soir de noël ... Justice ou liberté ? 

Tel serait son choix ?

**à suivre ...**


	9. Je mènerai ma vie comme je l'entends

**Chapitre 8 :Je mènerai ma vie comme je l'entends**

Nous sommes en 1509 , deux ans après le raz de marrée d'Aldomard et bien que la ville semblait morne , dénuée de vie , les habitants faisaient de leur mieux afin de redonner à la ville l'éclat qu'elle possédait dès lors . Cependant , la vie avait reprit son cours . Par exemple , au pensionnat Stern , Paule continuait de sécher les cours qui lui semblait ennuyeux à souhait tandis qu'Akeshi continuait à jouer les élèves parfaits , tout en continuant à diriger les pensionnaires dans l'ombre . Mais ça , Paule s'en fichait éperdument puisque la seule et unique chose qui l'intéressait était justement sa bibliothèque et l'élaboration de son projet commencé depuis fort longtemps , le projet Pacifista . Et elle semblait particulièrement disposée à le finir cette année , à ses 12 ans . Pourquoi ? Pour surpasser son grand père qui avait réussi à créer une invention majeure , le cyborg , à ses 13 ans . C'était pour Paule une des nombreuses manières qu'elle avait trouvée pour l'humilier , car un jour , elle était certaine que l'on ne la verrait plus comme la petite fille du grand génie scientifique , mais que l'on connaitrait son nom et son prénom dans le monde entier ! Elle avait hâte de voir cet instant arriver ...

- Paule ! fit alors le bibliothècaire . Tu n'es pas dans ce que tu fais !

En effet , dans ses pensées , elle ne voyait pas qu'elle était justement en train de gommer son raisonnement en entier . Par chance , elle s'en souvenait encore et le réécrivit en entier , soupirant lorsqu'elle l'eut achevé .

- Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on ne fait pas attention . Le réprimanda le bibliothécaire . La science n'est pas un jeu , à la moindre petite erreur , on peut tuer des centaines de personnes !

- Je sais , je sais ... Soupira Paule . Mais nous sommes en train de théoriser les plans du pacifista , plans qui iront à mon grand père lorsqu'ils seront achevés et qu'il ne manquera pas de vérifier la moindre des équations présentes dans ce ... Truc ! Acheva t'elle en souriant légèrement .

- Pff ! Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ...

- Peut être , mais j'en ait terminé avec tout ça . La théorisation du pacifista est achevée , donc maintenant , je peux tranquillement me reposer ! Bye bye ! Fit elle en quittant la bibliothèque .

En quittant celle ci , Paule soupira ... Tout cela l'avait épuisée et le soleil brillait encore si haut dans le ciel d'Aldomard en cet aout de l'année 1509 ... Enfin , si l'on pouvait considérer cela comme un été ... La terre était pleine de gadoue , les moustiques dévoraient tout ce qui était à leur portée ... Un véritable enfer ! Mais heureusement , son fruit du démon lui était sacrément utile lors de ces occasions : en maintenant son aura statique , elle pouvait griller tous les moustiques qui en avaient après sa belle et douce peau blanche qui faisait son actuelle fierté . Mais alors qu'elle pensait au supplice de ces bébêtes , elle sentit la présence d'Akeshi sur le toit et décida d'aller le rejoindre , puisqu'il semblait avoir terminé ses cours . En effet , cela faisait presque un an qu'elle avait réussi à maitriser en parti son haki , lui permettant de localiser certaines personnes dans le pensionnat . Elle monta donc deux étages en vitesse , soit en utilisant son fruit du démon , ce qui lui permit d'arriver là haut en à peine une minute . Elle vit alors Akeshi de dos , en train de regarder la mer d'Aldomard , cette mer trompeuse capable de tuer , d'alvaler les hommes d'un seul coup si elle le pouvait . Elle en comprit donc que comme elle , lui non plus n'avait oublié cette vue cauchemardesque de cet ogre des mers en plein repas ... Mais alors , une autre pensée lui vint en plein été , celle de voir Akeshi le visage plein de boutons de moustiques , comme s'il avait la varicelle ... Une vision qui l'aurait ravie au plus haut point si vision il y avait eu ... Hors , le sourire de Paule se figea lorsqu'elle vit que non seulement aucun boutons qui ne germaient , mais qu'en plus , le regard sérieux de celui ci l'inquiéta , comme si quelque chose de sérieux était arrivé . Voyant son air , Akeshi lui demanda :

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?

- Eh ben , je pensais que tu auraient plein de boutons sur la figure , comme les autres ...

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres . Mon pouvoir du fruit du démon me permet d'en faire de la poussière , de ces moustiques ! Mais passons , fit il plus sérieusement . Lis ça ! fit il en lui montrant la gazette de North Blue .

Paule se mit alors à parcourir rapidement les gros titres et releva des yeux ébahis vers Akeshi qui gardait son regard sérieux , impassible . Elle s'écria alors :

- Pas possible ! Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé ... C'est une blague hein ? Tu me fais marcher ...

Mais Akeshi ne répondit pas . Tout était vrai ... Paule se mit alors à lire à voie haute le début de l'article :

- Mariejoie en plein chaos ! En cet été de l'année 1509 , il est arrivé à Mariejoie un évènement effroyable ! Une nuit , un intrus s'est infiltré dans la ville céleste en grimpant à lui seul la haute falaise de la mer à Mariejoie . A lui seul , il libéra un grand nombre d'esclaves jetant chaos et discrédit sur la ville des tenryubitos , remettant en cause le pouvoir de la marine et de l'ordre mondial . Cet homme se nommait Fisher Tiguer , un homme poisson . Cependant on nous informe que les hommes poissons ne sont en rien dans cet acte plus qu'irréfléchi de la part de cet homme poisson , le gouvernement mondial considérant cet acte comme un acte de guerre entre hommes poissons et humains , chose durement démentie par la reine Ottohime qui ne cessa d'envoyer des messages de paix aux hauts dignitaires mondiaux . Quoi qu'il en soit ... Les relations entre île des hommes poissons et Mariejoie , la terre sainte , ne cesseront d'être tendues ...

- Alors ? Fit Akeshi . Tu ne trouves pas cela horrible ? Après tous les efforts exercés par la marine afin que justice soit faite en ce monde , il faut qu'un misérable homme poisson arrive et fasse et un bordel monstre dans la ville des tenryubitos ! Quel imbécile ! s'écria Akeshi , méprisant au possible

- Imbécile , hein ? Pas tant que ça au contraire ... Répliqua Paule . Il a fait la première chose sensée qu'un individu aurait du faire depuis de nombreuses années ...

- Que veux tu dire par là ?! Fit Akeshi menaçant , la regardant alors droit dans les yeux .

- Je veux dire par là que tout homme homme se doit d'être libre . Que tous doivent répondre de la même justice ... C'est ça qui semble juste ! Et pourtant , ne serait que parce que les tenryubitos sont les descendants des rois et reine qui ont fondés le gouvernement mondial , ils se permettent d'être au dessus des lois et de prendre qui ils veulent comme esclave ! C'est injuste !

Akeshi se mit à soupirer . Et pour une fois , il se dit que son amie , sa rivale était vraiment quelqu'un de trop , beaucoup trop idéaliste . Il lui dit alors :

- Si tu tentes de mettre fin à ça , c'est le système tout entier qu'il faudrait abolir !

- Mais ... Tenta elle vainement .

- Ce système qui dure près de 7 siècle , et qui assure la paix , la protection et la sécurité aux gens qui y vivent , tu voudrais le détruire ?! Voyons ! Cesse de jouer les imbéciles , Paule ! Dans ce monde , pour avoir quelque chose , il faut céder autre chose en échange . Pour le bonheur relatif de pluqsieurs millions d'individus , milles voir plus d'esclaves doivent être sacrifiés aux tenryubitos afin de les divertir ! C'est comme ça ! Alors arrêtes de penser comme une idiote qui croit tout comprendre et acceptes la situation , tu as la chance de ne pas être une esclave , profites en , dis toi que c'est balo pour eux et passes à autre chose ... Tiens ! Penses à ce que tu ferras une fois que tu seras devenue marine !

- Et pourquoi devrais je paraître intelligente ? Pour flatter autrui ? Pour rendre ma famille fière de moi ? Je suis morte pour eux . Répliqua t'elle froidement ;

- Tu ne veux pas devenir marine ? Réalisa t'il enfin .

- Finalement , commença Paule , je compte m'enfuir d'ici . Il m'aura fallu des mois , mais mon choix vient d'être fait après notre conversation . N'essaies pas de m'en empêcher .

- Et tu compte faire quoi ?Fit il moqueur . Devenir pirate ? Être traqué comme une bête pour le restant de tes jours ? Tout cela ne te mènera à rien si ce n'est à te rendre compte par toi même de l'étendue de ta propre stupidité !

- Je suis loin d'être stupide , Akeshi Akainu , ( fit Paule , d'un air sérieur qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas) , pirates et marines , entre eux deux la frontière est mince voire inexistante . L'un comme l'autre , tue , massacre et commet force d'atrocités . La seule différence , c'est que les marines eux , sont protégés par un gouvernement corrompu alors que les pirates en revanche ...

- Tu as l'air déterminée . Fit Akeshi en soupirant Je t'aurais bien prévenue . Mais ne comptes pas sur mon aide , Paule , saches que si tu restes au pensionnat , même avec tes pensées que je jugerai indigne , tu resterai mon amie et ma soeur d'arme envers et contre tout . Mais si tu pars maintenant , tu ne seras plus rien pour moi , si ce n'est une ennemie que je me forcerai à abattre ! Surtout depuis que je me suis trouvé un nouvel objectif : devenir amiral de la marine et vaincre mon grand oncle . Mais rassures toi Paule , je ne suis pas un idéaliste ,je sais que sans lois l'homme dégénère et devient une bête ; et que c'est le rôle de la marine d'empêcher de tels débordements . Cependant , la marine met tous ceux qui quittent le droit chemin dans le même panier . Et ta seule chance de t'en sortir , c'est de revenir à une vie normale , tu le sais ça ... Mais pourtant ... Tu n'en feras rien ... N'est ce pas ?

- Et oui ... Tu me connais bien depuis le temps , mon cher Akeshi . Sauf que je ne suis pas non plus une idéaliste . Pour moi , le monde est une vaste scène où les êtres humains qui la peuple sont tous des acteurs qu'ils le veulent ou non . Alors je dis que chaqu'un a le droit de jouer comme il le souhaite , et c'est pour cela que je mènerai ma vie** comme** je l'entends . Déclara alors Paule .

Elle s'apprêta alors à sauter du toit afin de se réceptionner par terre , mais la main d'Akeshi retint son bras et alors que Paule allait parler , ou plutôt exiger qu'il la lâche , il en profita pour l'embrasser . Un baiser d'enfant mais qui signifiait bien ce qu'il signifiait en réalité : Akeshi était amoureux de Paule et ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille . D'ailleurs , il était sur le point d'approfondir le baiser quand Paule rompit le contact et lui infligea une claque magistrale . Elle ne prit pas le temps d'observer sa réaction et sauta par dessus la rambarde qui faillit la tuer l'an passé . Elle entendit alors Akeshi hurler :

- MENTEUSE ! Tu avais promis qu'un jour nous nous reverrions à Marinerford et que nous serrions de grands marines ensemble ! Dis quelque chose Paule ! PAULE !

Mais Paule se cacha derrière un arbre , rougissante au possible à cause du baiser , posant ses doigts sur sa lèvre encore chaude . Elle n'en revenait toujours pas ... Cependant , elle avait désormais envie d'autre chose , elle ne voulait plus être une marine , les règles et l'étique ayant le don de la faire ronfler en toute beauté ... Non , très peu ! Elle voulait parcourir le monde et quitter la froide et désormais morne , si morne Aldomard où elle n'avait plus personne maintenant , sauf un Akeshi qui ferait tout pour la retrouver et la ramener du bon coté . Mais elle savait qu'elle devait partir au plus vite , sinon , on allait la ramener au pensionnat et la corriger en conséquence ! Alors elle usa de son fruit du démon pour fuir en vitesse extrême , ne sachant pas vraiment où elle pourrait aller , sans argent et sans rien en fait si ce n'est son uniforme qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose ... Sur ce coup là , elle se jugea bien stupide ... Mais c'est justement au moment où elle voyait que sa chance l'avait quittée qu'elle reconnue un haki familier qui semblait se trouver près de sa position . Elle n'eut qu'a se dire : peut être ... Et fonça vers la source de celui ci ...

Qui sait ce qui l'attendait ?

**à suivre ...**

**Ps : merci à ptit chouuux pour sa gentille review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^ , au plaisir de te voir suivre de nouveau cette fic .**


	10. Marraine Corny , un mystère entier

**Chapitre 9 : Marraine Corny , un mystère entier .  
**

Maintenant , la voilà qui courrait entre les ruines ... Mais jusqu'où celle aura qu'elle semblait vaguement connaître allait elle la mener à la fin ? Telles étaient les pensées de Paule à ce moment là . Sans compter que les gens du pensionnat Stern devaient également être à sa recherche au vu de sa récente fugue ... Quoi qu'il en soit , elle courrait toujours , mais , afin d'économiser du temps et de mettre de la distance entre elle et ses probables poursuivants , elle usait de son fruit du démon afin de se déplacer plus vite . Cependant , voilà que cette aura semblait la mener au dehors de la ville , dans l'ancienne banlieue d'Aldomard , à ce moment là peuplée de mécréants en tous genre , passant de l'assassin à l'escroc ... Un endroit clos par un semblant de barbelé alors qu'une pancarte pourrie s'élevait , renforçant le lugubre des lieux :

- Artikus ... Blocks ? Hasarda Paule .

Un endroit où pourrissaient sans peine la majeure partie de la pourriture d'Aldomard ... En somme , un endroit parfais afin de se cacher de la marine d'Aldomard , une zone de non lieu où la seule loi qui existe ici se trouvait être la loi du plus fort ...

- C'est vraiment l'anarchie ici . Fit alors Paule tandis qu'elle voyaient des hommes s'étriper pour une miche de pain pourrie , et qu'elle commençait déjà à attirer les regards de par sa belle frimousse et ses beaux vêtements qui sortaient de leur ordinaire ...

Paule vit même s'approcher d'elle femmes qui semblaient être des prostituées murmurer entre elle en lui jetant quelques regards à en faire peur ... Puis , alors que certains mendiants sortaient leurs couteaux afin de l'égorger , elle se mit à produire de l'électricité en masse , tuant sans pitié ceux qui voulaient la détrousser . Cependant , dans ses actions , elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un l'observait . Ce n'est que lorsque ce regard se fit plus instant qu'elle daigna se retourner . Et celui qu'elle vit alors lui arracha un regard surprit au possible . Il s'agissait du médecin de l'an passé ... Il sauta de l'endroit où il était tranquillement assis afin de se retrouver face à Paule . Il lui fit alors un simple signe de la main en disant :

- Yo ! ^^ , alors au final , tu as survécu ... Et voyant sa surprise , il lui dit : Dis , tu te souviens de moi au moins ? Tu sais , je suis ce médecin un peu étrange que tu as croisé l'an pass ...

- Tu es Carl Snow . Fit alors Paule sans la moindre hésitation .

Carl Snow se mit alors à sourire . Il savait qu'elle allait s'en sortir depuis le début . Et encore une fois , son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé ! Cependant , il ne s'imaginait pas que la petite irait le retrouver dans un pareil endroit ... D'ailleurs , celle ci lui dit , exaspérée au possible alors qu'elle restait l'air ambiant avec dégout :

- Pouah ! Mais c'est quoi cet endroit au juste ?! Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir mieux ?!

- HA HA HA ! Fit Carl en riant de plus belle . C'est juste que cet endroit se trouve être plus approprié pour se cacher des marines ... Mais , fit il en changeant de sujet , puis je savoir , ce qu'une charmante enfant tel que toi fabrique ici ? Et puis , où ce trouve donc ton ami aux cheveux rouges , il n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda alors Carl en mimant d'aller à sa recherche .

Mais s'il croyait que Paule était encore une enfant , il se trompait . D'ailleurs , il lui suffit d'un seul regard au plus profond de ses yeux d'encre pour s'en rendre compte . C'est alors qu'il se mit tristement à sourire . _Encore une enfant qui a grandi trop vite . _Pensa t'il alors .

- Je ne veux plus être une marine . Je me suis enfuie du pensionnat , et maintenant , je ne sais plus où aller ...

Carl Snow redevint sérieux , il regarda à droite , puis à gauche , étant certain qu'on les écoutaient en douce ... Il prit alors Paule par la main , lui disant qu'il allait la conduire en un lieu plus sûr . Les rues ayant des oreilles ... Il la conduit alors dans un véritable dédale de ruelles se ressemblant toutes à un tel point que Paule eu vite fait de se perdre si Carl ne l'avait conduit lui même . Surprise par son sens de l'orientation , elle lui demanda :

- Comment se fait il que vous connaissiez si bien le coin ?! Tout se ressemble ici !

Et cela fit rire de plus bel le plus âgé qui lui dit :

- J'ai tout de même intérêt de bien connaitre l'endroit puisque je suis né ici . Si ! Je t'assures ! fit il lorsqu'il croisa le regard septique que lui lançait Paule . C'est ici , dans ce trou à rat que j'ai grandi ... Mais c'était il y a vraiment longtemps ... Affirma t'il tandis qu'il regardait les environs avec une sorte de brin de nostalgie .

Paule ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à cela , après tout , elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit . Aussi humiliant que c'était , Paule devait bien l'admettre , sa vie dépendait désormais de Carl , ce médecin du dimanche , qu'elle avait un jour rencontré par le plus grand des hasards après le raz de marré d'Aldomard , un an plus tôt . Mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions , ils semblaient arrivés . En effet , Carl s'arrêta devant la porte d'un pub crasseux répondant au nom de :

- Le bar des paumés ... Lut alors Paule . C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

- Pas du tout ! D'ordinaire , il n'y a qu'en se perdant qu'on arrive à retrouver son chemin . Ce bar est le point de non retour pour les âmes égarées ... C'est un endroit où se rassemble toute sorte de gens ... Des pirates , des ex marines , des civils au bout du rouleau ... De tout , même des petites filles , fit il à l'intension de Paule .

- Je l'avais compris toute seule ! répliqua alors Paule . Et puis , que sommes nous venus faire ici ? L'endroit est désert , le bar semble malfamé en plus ...

- Entres , si tu ne veux pas te faire passer pour une poule mouillée ! Saches qu'avec moi tu ne risques rien ! Mais si tu préfères courir le risque de te faire égorger dans ton sommeil , libre à toi ...

C'est ainsi que Paule se résolut à entrer dans ce bar étrange , prévu pour les paumés de chez paumés .

* * *

Pendant ce temps , dans le bar , tous menaient leur petites affaires . Près de l'entrée , il y avait un barman à la mine placide qui servait avec nonchalance les clients , autour , il y avait des tables où nombres de personnes étaient assises , jouant aux dés ou discutant de longs récits de voyages ... Certains arrivaient même à tenter de s'entretuer pour un oui , pour un non , mais généralement , dès qu'une certaine personne leva son bras pointant son index vers le plafond de manière fort suspecte voir théâtrale , tous se turent . Il s'agissait d'une femme âgé d'un peu plus de 40 ans répondant au nom de Corny . Elle passait le plus clair de son temps accoudé au bar , passant ses journées à boire . Certains racontent que jamais personne n'aurait vu son visage , mis à part le barman qui restait de marbre , refusant de répondre aux questions d'éventuels curieux . Du coup , il ne voyait d'elle que ses cheveux , longs et d'un blond sale à en rappeler le crin des queues des vaches . En somme , un blond grossier , vulgaire et crasseux . Comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce bar en somme ...

Cependant , alors que les tensions semblaient fortes au possible , une seule apparition de cet incroyable duo changea la donne : La chanteuse et le musicien , la belle et l'homme froid , le feu et la glace , Emiliae et Franz . Et comme toujours , ces deux réussissaient parfaitement leur prestations . Dès la fin de la chanson d'Emiliae , tous se levèrent et applaudirent , certains ayant la larme à l'œil , d'autres acquiescèrent tant les paroles disaient vrai .

- Bravo ! Bravo ! Bra ...

Mais c'est à cet instant là que la porte du bar s'ouvrit . Carl Snow venait de faire son entrée . Et à sa vue , tous se turent . Sauf Corny se mit à parler , sa choppe de bière à moitié finie :

- Yo captain ! Déjà de retour ?

Et bien entendu , personne n'avait encore remarqué Paule , trop éblouis qu'étaient par la présence de Carl Snow . Mais c'est au moment où il allait leur présenter Paule qu'un gars aux cheveux roux fit de son habituelle voix badine :

- Oh ! Regardez , une petite souris ! fit il en montrant Paule du doigt .

Et bien entendu , Paule répliqua , n'acceptant pas le moins du monde son nouveau surnom :

- Non mais oh ! Tu t'es pas vu , poil de carotte ! S'écria alors une Paule indignée .

Et bien entendu , c'était là précisément ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire à cet homme qui ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à la couleur de ses cheveux ! Et avant même que Paule s'en rende compte , il était déjà en train en train de la soulever du sol avec sa main . Il allait l'étrangler même . Par chance , Carl était là et d'un claquement sec de son haki , sauva Paule avant que Roméo ne tente de lui broyer son adorable cou .

- Roméo , fit il calmement , on ne t'a jamais appris que les enfants étaient des êtres aussi susceptibles que fragiles ? De plus , celle ci n'est pas une enfant ordinaire ... Il reprit pour tout le monde , laissez moi vous présenter une nouvelle venue , Paule Végapunk . Elle est encore indécise quant à ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard , mais ce n'est qu'une enfant . D'ailleurs , j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un afin de prendre soin d'elle . Un ou une volontaire ? fit il en balayant la salle de son regard ambré .

- Eh ! S'indigna alors Paule . Je n'ai pas besoin de babysitteur ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

Mais c'est à ce moment là que la main de corny se leva et que celle ci fit , après avoir terminé sa choppe :

- C'est bon ! J'vais m'en charger puisque que personne ne semble se décider .

- Mais ...

- Parfait ! J'ajoute aussi autre chose : Nous partons de north blue dans une semaine , occupez vous des vivres et des armes . Nous embarquerons sous peu .

A ces mots , tous ceux du bar se mirent à crier , faisant alors trembler le bar . Enfin , bientôt ils s'en iraient vers l'aventure , loin de la froide north blue ! Et bien entendu , Paule semblait heureuse elle aussi . Partir , c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment là , elle en avait assez de cette Aldomard ruinée et anéantie , elle voulait changer d'air et vivre intensément sa nouvelle vie de ... De quoi au juste ? C'est vrai ça , qui était réellement Carl Snow ? Il ne le lui avait jamais dit ...

Elle s'assit alors auprès de Corny , sa nouvelle Baby-sitter , et se demanda alors à voix haute :

- Mais où diable ai je bien pu tomber au juste ? Et puis , qui est donc ce Carl Snow en réalité ?

Corny se mit alors à dire , riant à gorge déployée :

- Non ... Alors cet abruti ne t'a rien dit ? Pff ... Je suppose qu'il va donc falloir tout t'apprendre ... Bon , commençons par le début veux tu ? Carl Snow est notre Capitaine et nous , on est son équipage .

- Oui . railla alors Paule . Je l'avais compris depuis belle lurette ... Et alors ?

- Nous sommes des pirates ! Nous sommes les pirates de Carl Snow . Oui , je sais , c'est un nom stupide mais il se trouve que l'on difficilement faire plus cool comme nom de capitaine . Sauf celui de Gol D Roger peut être ! Ha ha ha ! Se mit elle à rire .

- Mais c'est quoi votre but au juste ? Demanda alors Paule . Tous ont un but non ? Je veux dire , Gol D Roger voulait partir à l'aventure et découvrir le monde , après lui , tous les autres voulurent chercher le one piece ... Vous avez bien un objectif non ?

- Un objectif hein ? Fit Corny en réfléchissant . J'en sais rien au fond ... Certes on est des pirates , mais nous voyageons juste sous la bannière de Carl Snow , il nous a recueillis lorsque nous avions des problèmes et nous l'avons suivis depuis ... C'est ce qui t'es à toi aussi non ? Petite souris ... Tu as fuis de ton internat car tu en avais assez de ce monde étrangement cruel ...

- Ne m'appelez pas petite souris !

- Je t'appelles comme je veux puisque c'est moi qui suis censé t'apprendre le métier de pirate . Considères moi comme un membre de ta famille si tu veux ... Mais n'oublies pas , ici , tout le monde a des rêves , des objectifs qu'il veut accomplir et se bat selon son crédo . Et toi alors , petite souris ... Quel est ton crédo ?

Paule ne savais pas . Mais la seule chose dont elle était certaine , c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps à North blue , qu'elle voulait être libre ... Qu'elle voulait voir le monde et que c'est peut être à ce moment là qu'elle déciderait de son rêve ...

- M'enfin ! C'est pas grave tout ça ... Pleins de gens ici ne savent pas de quoi ils rêvent ... Alors ils se contentent de vivre au jour le jour , d'autres sont tellement désabusés et trahis par le monde qui les entourent que leur rêve est justement de ne plus en avoir ... D'autres souhaitent se venger ... Ici on est libre . Et Carl Snow est un pirate qui veut aider son prochain , c'est un médecin après tout !

* * *

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent , Paule passa ou fut obligée de passer son temps à suivre Corny laquelle allant de tavernes malfamées à maisons de jeux douteuses dans le seul et unique but de se distraire avant le début du voyage . Ce que Paule put en déduire , c'est que Corny était surprenante , ou du moins , c'était sa chance qui l'était ! Elle arrivait à obtenir des fortunes en ce qui considérait les jeux de hasards ... Et durant longtemps , Paule crut que sa "marraine " trichait . Mais plus tard , elle apprit que celle ci avait la chance des crapules et que cette chance fameuse lui sauva près de cinq fois la vie lorsque qu'elle faillit se faire assassiner à cinq reprises par l'un des groupes d'assassins les plus dangereux au monde . "Quelle chance ! " fit alors Paule , tandis qu'elle savait qu'en réalité , tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec celle ci . Non , en fait , tout avait été calculé et si Corny avait échappé à cinq reprises à une mort certaine , c'était qu'elle avait été suffisamment intelligente pour tromper ses ennemis . D'où sa position de seconde de Carl Snow et son surnom de " Corny la vernie " , ironique au possible . Paule se dit alors qu'en fait , avoir cette prodigieuse stratège comme marraine avait tout de même quelques plus . Alors elle la suivit et observa ses faits et gestes , tentant d'analyser de ses yeux d'enfant , la manière dont elle s'y prenait pour berner autruit . Sans résultats . Et alors qu'elles rentraient au bar , Corny lui demanda :

- Alors , as tu découvert mon truc ?

- Pas le moins du monde ... Comment avez vous fait ?

- Hein ? Pour quoi donc ?

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi , vous les avez roulés dans la farine depuis le tout début . Avoua Paule . Et vous dites que vous avez un rêve ? Vous êtes la personne la moins recommandable que je connaisse !

- Pas faux . Et puis , qui te dis que j'ai un rêve ?

- Vous en avez forcément un ! S'exclama Paule qui commençait à s'énerver .

- Eh bien , dans ce cas , tu es trop jeune d'au moins un siècle pour le découvrir ! Fit Corny en lui tirant la langue

Et bien entendu , l'instant d'après , elle se mit à courir tel une enfant de quatre ans , fuyant la fessée . Et Paule se laissa prendre au piège et se mit à la poursuivre , oubliant totalement le sujet de la dite question ... Corny la vernie restant un mystère entier ...

**à suivre ... **


	11. La naissance d'un nouveau rêve

**Chapitre 10 :La naissance d'un nouveau rêve  
**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Paule avait rejoint Carl Snow et qu'on l'avait confié à Corny . Mais celle ci avait vite comprit qu'il était impossible de comprendre Corny la vernie en la suivant de taverne en taverne , cela n'était qu'une perte de temps considérable . Aussi , comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire , elle resta au bar des éternels paumés , au comptoir en train de lire tout ce qui lui passait par la main . Et à ce moment là , c'était un livre portant sur la navigation avec quelques notions de géographie qu'elle lisait . Et parfois , certains se demandaient même comment une petite fille arrivait autant à se concentrer dans un tel brouhaha ... Soudain , elle sentit qu'on l'observait . Elle quitta alors des yeux le lire pour plonger son regard dans celui qui la dérangeait . C'était donc un regard gris qu'elle croisa , celui de Franz Paganini qui s'était assis près d'elle afin de faire plus ample connaissance . Celui ci tenta alors de prendre la parole , mais le regard semi agressif de Paule le stoppa dans sa tentative d'approche . Ne trouvant rien à dire , il lui demanda juste :

- Quel âge as tu ?

- 12 ans . Répondit elle avec aplomb .

- Mais , tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour vouloir embarquer avec nous ? Ta famille doit te manquer non ? Et ils doivent te rechercher partout en ville ... Fit alors Franz

- Sauf que je n'ai plus de famille . Lui répondit alors froidement Paule . Mes parents sont morts , mon grand père m'a abandonné ... Et le comble , il m'a laissé moisir à North Blue alors que je suis une habitante de Grand Line ...

- Désolé . Fit alors calmement Franz , sentant qu'il avait fait une gaffe . Et tu habitais où sur Grand Line ? Fit il en tentant de changer de sujet .

- A Baldimore , répondit elle d'un ton ennuyé . La grande citée des cyborgs ... Pas un coin rue n'est consacré à autre chose qu'aux sciences ... Un paradis pour les scientifiques et les mécanos ... Fit elle d'un ton plus que morne

- On dit que c'est sur cette île qu'est né le grand génie scientifique Végapunk . Tu le connaissais ? Je ne crois pas ... Tu es très jeune et il est partit de son île pour le nouveau monde il y a au moins 7 ans de cela ... Certains disaient même qu'il ne sortait jamais de son bureau ... Continua Franz sans se rendre compte qu'il exaspérait Paule .

Et alors qu'il discutait avec Paule , les rares à ne pas être sortis cessèrent leur conversations et écoutèrent ce qui se disait à propos de leur idole , le grand génie de la robotique , l'unique , le maestro de la clé à molette et de tout ce qu'ils voulaient d'autre , le grand docteur Végapunk . C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'Emiliae revenait de sa courte ballade à travers les sombres et miteuses ruelles d'artikus blocks . Et c'est alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier " salut les gens ça baigne ? " que Paule se mit à dire :

- Je suis sa petite fille ... Souffla t'elle

- Hein ? Que viens tu de dire ?

- Putain ! enragea t'elle . Par combien de langues faudra t'il te le dire ?! Moi c'est Paule Végapunk ! La petite de votre cher génie scientifique à deux balles ... ça te va comme explication ?!

C'est alors que tous finirent par être stupéfiés par la nouvelle . Certains en lâchèrent même leur choppe de bière qui se brisèrent net sur le sol ... Mais Paule n'en avait que faire . Pour elle , ces gens n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'imbéciles qui manquaient vraiment beaucoup de sérieux pour être considérés comme des pirates ... Et alors qu'elle allait se lever afin de profiter de ses rares moments de solitude , mais Emiliae mit sa main sur son épaule et alors que Paule allait user de sa foudre pour se dégager , Emiliae se protégea avec son haki et dit d'une voie guillerette :

- Eh ben Paulie ! Faut pas s'exciter par les temps qui courent voyons ... Rooh et puis toi Franz ! Faut toujours que tu dises le mot qu'il ne faut pas dire ... C'est barbant ! fit elle avec une moue ennuyée .

- Désolée Emiliae ... Je voulais juste faire connaissance c'est tout .

- Ouais ouais ... A d'autres , Franz ! Si tu veux draguer quelqu'un l'ami , ou si t'es en manque , c'est vers moi que tu te tournes ! Laisses nous entre filles maintenant ! Tu nous gênes ... Lui hurla t'elle .

Franz la regarda comme si elle était de nouveau folle , roula des yeux , puis partit vers l'arrière boutique , en quête d'un bon livre à dévorer ... Laissant les deux filles seules . Emiliae sortit de son sac des chewing-gums et fit en en tendant un vers Paule :

- ça te dis un chewing-gum Paulie ?

- Je m'appelle Paule . Fit elle froidement

- Bof . C'est du pareil au même ... Mais bon , si t'insistes ... Sinon , t'as quel âge ? Moi j'ai 15 ans et l'abruti sans tact qui se nomme Franz en a 19 . Avec toi on est les plus jeunes de l'équipage ... Fit alors Emiliae joyeusement .

- 12 ans . Répondit alors Paule . Mais , qu'est ce qui t'a poussée à rejoindre Carl Snow ? Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympas non ? Pourquoi vouloir devenir pirate ? Lui demanda alors Paule .

- Ta ta ta ... Règne numéro une du monde de la piraterie , ne jamais se fier aux apparences ... Expliqua Emiliae . Tu sais , Franz et moi on agit en duo de musiciens certes , mais pas seulement ...

- Pas seulement ? C'est à dire ? Demanda alors Paule

- Eh bien ... Disons que ... Commença alors Emiliae avant qu'elle ne se fasse interrompre par Corny qui venait juste de revenir de sa soi disant tournée des bars ...

- Hola Emiliae ! On ne dit pas d'atrocités aux enfants ! Tu devrais le savoir non ?

Emiliae soupira longuement puis repris quelques secondes plus tard son sourire éclatant disant que de toute manière Paule n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour faire des cauchemars la nuit ... Suite à ça , Paule écarquilla les yeux , lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par là , Emiliae lui répondit alors :

- Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un non ? C'est visible sur ton visage ... Ton air désabusé et ta mine sérieuse en dit long ...

Paule eut alors une mine ébahie suite à cette révélation pour au final voir son visage redevenir froid et sérieux alors qu'elle se disait " _c'est vrai , j'ai déjà tué un homme_ " . A côté d'elle , Corny se massa les yeux , se prenant l'arête du nez par les doigts , se demandant bien pourquoi on ne lui confiait pas des enfants normaux ... Par la suite , elle tapa dans ses mains , éveillant alors l'attention de tout le bar :

- Ok les gens ! On remballe tout ! Notre capitaine a dit qu'on mettait les voiles aujourd'hui même . Suce à l'aventure !

- Ouaiiiiis ! hurlèrent alors ceux présents dans le bar à ce moment là . En gros une trentaine .

Une heure plus tard , tous s'affairaient , préparaient leur affaires en se hâtant , et les entassaient déjà dans la cave . Pourquoi ? Paule l'ignorait mais elle se disait qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison pratique et ne chercha pas plus loin ...

Elle se tourna alors vers Corny qui affichait un visage sérieux pour changer , elle lui tira la manche afin d'attirer son attention , chose réussie , et lui demanda :

- Alors on part ?

- Et oui ! La grande aventure est sur le point de débuter ^^ , c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir pour l'instant .

- Oui mais , fit alors Paule inquiète , vous oubliez une chose ...

- Quoi donc ? ^^ Fit alors Corny avec un grand sourire

- On est à Aldomard . Affirma Paule avec aplomb

Et c'est justement à ce moment là que la marine enfonça la porte , surprenant alors les pirates dans leurs préparatifs . Ils les tenaient en joue alors que leur chef hurla aux pirates :

- Rendez nous mademoiselle Végapunk ! Pirates ... Termina t'il sur un air méprisant à souhaits ...

Paule regarda alors Corny d'un air triste , se demandant si elle allait la livrer aux autorités de la ville , mais elle reprit vite espoir lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire :

- Végapunk ? Vraiment ?! Mais j'ignorais totalement que cet illustre personne avait une petite fille ... Et puis , qui vous dit que cette charmante enfant , qui se trouve d'ailleurs être ma filleule , est bien la personne que vous recherchez ? Vous devez faire erreur , j'en ai bien peur .

C'est alors à ce moment là que tous commencèrent à sortir lentement leur armes pour faire pression sur les marines . Mais ceux ci ne se laissèrent pas influencer pour autant et le chef fit froidement :

- Arrêtez votre cinéma ! Nous savons très bien qui est cette jeune personne et nous savons pourquoi Carl Snow la veut dans son équipage ... Elle est destinée à devenir une scientifique de génie comme son illustre grand père , et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'a envoyer étudier à Aldomard . Nous ne vous laisserons pas l'emmener avec vous !

C'est alors que Corny ordonna à Paule d'aller se réfugier dans la cave et qu'ils en aurait bientôt finis .

- Mais ...

- Fais ce que je te dis !

- Tirez vous autres ! ordonna le marine . La petite ne risque rien , c'est une Logia ! Et elle a la maitrise parfaite de son fruit du démon !

- Cours Paule ! Et ne te retournes pas ! Nous arrivons bientôt !

Paule suivit les conseils de Corny en tentant de se réfugier le plus vite possible vers l'arrière boutique . Cependant , alors que le bar des paumés commençait à devenir un véritable gruyère , Paule fut transpercée par une balle perdue qui aurait du la toucher en plein cœur . Cependant , étant une logia , elle en réchappa . Mais c'est à cet instant qu'elle vit avec effrois que la balle qui l'avait manquée avait atteint Franz à l'épaule . Lequel s'effondra contre le mur suite à la vive douleur qui se propageait dans son corps . Et alors que Paule allait vers lui pour l'aider , Emiliae fut plus rapide et lui ordonna de se dépêcher d'aller dans l'arrière boutique où ils risquaient tous d'y passer . Paule ouvrit alors la porte et ils s'y engouffrèrent .

Quand ils eurent refermés la porte , ils entendirent encore les coups de feu et aussi quelques coups de sabres . Paule pensait véritablement qu'ils allaient tous se faire tuer à cause d'elle . Elle se disait donc que si elle se rendait , peut être que les combats cesseraient . Mais elle fut vite détrompée par Emiliae qui lui répondit :

- Ne crois pas qu'il n'y a que toi qui est recherchée dans le lot , ce serait une grave erreur ! Tu n'es qu'un mince poids qui a fait pencher la balance ...

- Comment ? Fit alors Paule surprise . Mais ...

- Il a fallu des années à Carl Snow pour nous recruter . Fit alors Emiliae . Franz et moi , on viens de Dresrosa , dans le nouveau monde . Fit elle froidement à son évocation . Nous venons tous deux de familles exerçant des activités peu recommandables ... Mais passons . Quand on a voulu fuir le monde de la pègre , on nous a conseillé d'aller à north bleue rejoindre un prétendu Carl Snow , c'était il y a deux ans , à l'époque de la grande vague d'Aldomard . Alors bien sûr , on ne te dis pas le voyage pour arriver jusqu'ici ... Mais saches une chose : en deux ans , on en a vu du monde ... Comme si certaines personnes s'étaient données rendez vous au même moment et au même endroit ... Et parmi eux , il y en a qui sont fort , peut être même plus forts que nous deux ... Et je dois bien avouer que les gens présents dans la salle n'ont pas , mais alors pas du tout besoin de nous pour se défendre . Tiens ... On n'entends plus rien d'ailleurs ... Fit Emiliae qui collait déjà son oreille à la porte .

En effet , tout redevint calme , tellement que l'on n'entendait plus que les crissements de dent de Franz qui faisant tout pour s'empêcher de hurler . C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et que les trois jeunes virent Corny et les trente autres personnages . Tous avaient leurs vêtements plus ou moins tachés de sang , mais aucuns d'eux n'avaient été blessés . C'était incroyable ! Paule pensait immédiatement à la chance dégagée par Corny la vernie , du genre " tout ceux qui escortaient Corny la vernie n'avaient plus rien à craindre de la malchance ..." Sauf qu'a ce niveau là , ce n'était plus de la chance ! C'était presque une force invisible qui semblait presque toujours être de son côté ! Dans tous les cas , Corny s'approcha d'eux en leur demandant si tout allait bien de leur côté et vit que Franz avait été touché . Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers l'on de ses amis en disant :

- Georges , il faut l'amener à Carl en vitesse ! Tu sais où se trouve le navire ?

Il acquiesça de la tête .

- Bien . Alors prends Franz avec toi et allez y !

Lequel s'activa , prit Franz sur son dos et se mit à descendre dans la cave en courant .

- Nous aussi on doit s'y mettre ! Il faut quitter les lieux au plus vite avant que d'autres marines ne viennent en renfort !

C'est ainsi que tous s'exécutèrent . Les valises furent prête et rassemblée dans l'arrière boutique , les cartes et matériel de navigation subit le même sort , les livres également . En quelques minutes à peine , tout fut rassemblé et prêt à être acheminé . Il fallait faire très vite . Ainsi , tous prirent leurs affaires et se rendirent à la cave au plus vite , Paule sur leurs pas . Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander l'intérêt de passer pare la cave ... Et alors , elle se rendit compte que celle ci menait aux égouts , au égouts d'Aldomard ! Et tandis que le groupe se précipitait vers l'autre bout du tunnel , Corny dit à Paule :

- On appelle ce réseau d'égouts , la voie cachée . Normalement , personne à Aldomard n'est sensé connaitre son existence mais c'est Carl Snow qui nous l'a montré . Ce passage est un réseau utilisé par les entrailles de la ville pour faire du commerce d'objets rare , de la contrebande ou encore des échanges d'information . Aldomard voulait dire haute mer en ancienne langue de North blue , ce qui sous entend l'existence d'une basse terre qui serait cachée sous celle ci ... Aujourd'hui , on l'appelle ville noire au lieu de basse terre . Une ville cachée dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans fin . N'oublies pas ceci Paule : la ville noire connait bien Carl Snow et si tu lui dit que tu es de son équipage , elle t'hébergera en échange d'une information très importante . C'est comme ça que ça se passe , car la ville est une immense citée d'information , c'est d'ailleurs ici qu'est édité la corneille , la gazette de la nuit . Elle donne des informations sur les marines en général et aussi la liste des assassins et chasseurs de prime ...

Paule n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Cela faisait près de sept ans qu'elle vivait à Aldomard et elle n'avait jamais suspecté le fait qu'il existe une vite souterraine , cachée sous ses pieds . Elle devint alors subitement très curieuse :

- Et c'est donc dans cette ville cachée que nous allons ? demanda t'elle les yeux brillants à Corny

- Euh , pas exactement ... Nous allons en fait au port de la ville qui lui s'ouvre sur le passage de red mountain . Expliqua alors Corny . C'est l'idéal pour éviter de passer la douane , enfin , le barrage des marines . C'est à ce moment là que Corny interpella quelqu'un en particulier :

- Pierre ! C'est bon , tout le monde est passé ! Tu peux refermer le passage !

- Ok , ça roule ! répondit il alors qu'avec son fruit du démon de la pierre il arrivait à recréer un mur devant le passage de la cave .

- Mais ... Fit Paule alors qu'elle courrait elle aussi pour suivre les autres . Si tout ce que fait cette ville n'est pas gratuit , il a bien fallu que Carl Snow paie une fortune considérable en échange d'un navire et d'un passage sûr non ?

Corny soupira .

- Alors toi , tu es vraiment bien trop futé pour ton bien ...

- Pff ! C'est la même chose pour vous marraine Corny !

- Pas faux ... Mais fais moi une faveur ... Arrêtes de me vouvoyer , ça me met mal à l'aise ... Bon , faut foncer maintenant !

* * *

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard , ils arrivèrent au port de la ville noire . Paule vit là une immense grotte donnant sur la fin de north blue , au loin , elle pouvait déjà voir le passage de red mountain , c'était impressionnant .

- Quelle vue !

- Tu as vu ça ? Et encore ... Le passage de red mountain est encore plus impressionnant quand on y est confronté ! fit elle en souriant .

C'est à ce moment là que les yeux de Paule allait se poser sur leur navire . Sa nouvelle maison en somme . Et c'était un vaisseau immense d'après elle . Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule , celle de Carl Snow , il lui disait :

- Notre nouveau vaisseau , le Liberia .

Puis il se tourna vers la personne se trouvant près de lui et lui demanda :

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il a subi toutes les modifications requises ? Mais je ne veux pas remettre en doute votre jugement , mademoiselle Trafalgar Mia .

- Il n'y a pas de mal , ce navire a reçu toutes modifications demandées , et les pièces de bois d'Adam ont été acheminées de Waterseven jusqu'ici où nos ingénieurs se sot permis de construire le navire grâce à l'aide d'un constructeur de là bas . Le voici d'ailleurs ! vit elle en désignant le nouveau venu .

Il s'agissait d'un homme à grande taille âgé d'une quarantaine d'année au moins . Il avait une impressionnante barbe rousse d'au moins cinquante centimètres qui avait été tressée , et il portait un chapeau sur la tête , cependant , lorsqu'il le retira sur saluer ses employeurs , Paule put voir qu'il était en fait chauve et qu'on lui avait fait une sorte de tatouage sur le crâne . Cependant , en dépit de ses airs peu recommandables , il affichait des yeux d'un bleu très chaud , très rassurant , ce qui amena naturellement Paule à lui faire confiance .

- Merci de nous avoir aidé . Fit alors Carl Snow reconnaissant . Vous en avez fait du chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici ...

- Vous en faites pas ! De toute façon , j'avais envie de changer d'air ... Vous savez , la vie n'est plus très rose à Waterseven ces temps ci ... Et même les meilleurs constructeurs se retrouvent sur la paille ...

Paule tira sur la manche de Carl Snow et lui demanda qui était cet étrange homme qui leur parlait familièrement . Il lui répondit que cet homme faisait partit de l'équipe de constructeurs navals qui ont aidés à construire l'Oro Jackson , le mythique vaisseau pirate de Gol D Roger .

- Dites , cette gamine , c'est votre fille ? Fit le constructeur en désignant Paule

- Non , répondit Carl Snow tandis qu'il s'empêchait de rire . Il s'agit de la plus jeune membre de mon équipage , Paule Végapunk . Et oui , fit il en remarquant la mine de l'ingénieur , c'est bien la petite fille du génie scientifique Végapunk .

- C'est ... Incroyable !

- Et on peut savoir comment vous vous appelez ? Exigea alors Paule

- Ah oui , c'est vrai , je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je suis Garett de la Mousson et je pense que durant votre périple , vous aurez largement besoin de mes services sur grand Line .

- Vous ne voulez plus rentrer à Waterseven ? Fit alors Carl Snow un brin surprit .

- C'est que je suis recherché . Avoua Garett un peu gêné . J'ai quand même aidé à la construction de l'Oro Jackson ... Ce n'est pas rien !

Et c'est à ce moment là que Paule remarqua que toute la coque était renforcée par du granit marin , on lui répondit que c'était afin de faciliter la progression du navire sur Calm belt au cas où ils auraient à y aller ... Et que c'était notamment une invention de son grand père ... Mais Paule en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse qu'elle était la petite fille de celui qui l'avait abandonnée à North blue . Et même si elle y avait rencontrer des personnes comme Akeshi ou Carl Snow et tout les autres , elle ne se sentait pas à son aise sur cette mer car ce n'est pas celle sur laquelle elle avait vécu . Et maintenant qu'elle voyait le Liberia devant elle , aucun doute n'était permit , ils allaient enfin pouvoir partir ...

- Une dernière question Carl Snow ! Fit alors Trafalgar Mia . Toutes les informations que vous nous avez données ... Marqueraient elle une fin dans votre carrière ?

Il se retourna pour fixer la si jeune personne qui lui faisait face . Il se mit alors à sourire , se disant qu'il avait été comme ça un jour , mais il y avait très longtemps seulement .

- Pas une fin , je dirais une renaissance .

Et c'est avec cette pensée que Trafalgar Mia regarda le Liberia prendre la mer . Et tandis que le soleil tendait à se coucher , aveuglant alors la jeune personne de sa lumière en fin de vie , elle souffla par delà l'océan :

- Bonne route , Carl Snow . Puissiez vous être enfin libre ...

Elle regarda alors les notes contenant les informations que le nouveau pirate lui avait donné concernant une affaire dangereuse et de première importance avant de les déchirer et de les jeter à l'eau .

- Personne ne doit connaitre la vérité à ce sujet . Ou sinon ...

Mais elle repartait déjà vers la ville noir , se terrant dans les ténèbres du silence . Paule elle en revanche était sur le pont du Libéria et écoutait Carl Snow faire son discours :

- Aujourd'hui est le jour que nous avons tous tant attendu depuis des années . Le jour où nous prendrions la mer sous la même bannière , celle de la liberté . De nos jours , nombreux sont les pirates qui ont oubliés l'essence même de la piraterie ... Certains massacrent , d'autres pillent ... Et d'autres se mettent au service d'autres pirates parce qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir . Et de la mort de Gol D Roger , tous n'ont retenu que la promesse d'un trésor au delà des rêves de l'homme . Mais qu'ont ils retenu de la vie que le roi des pirates avait mené ? Rien . Pourtant , Gol D Roger est une figure emblématique de la liberté et de l'aventure . Et c'est sur ces traces que nous allons aller . Notre objectif est pour l'heure de revisiter Grand Line ... Non , notre but est de remontrer la voie à suivre aux pirates corrompu et leur montrer que l'on peut devenir puissant sans faire le mal ! Notre but sera donc de devenir un symbole de l'ère de la piraterie , non pas d'être le Roi , mais d'afficher une constance , une justice dans le monde de la piraterie . Dès aujourd'hui , ce que nous visons , c'est le titre d'empereur des pirates ! Car plus personne ne pourra plus feindre d'ignorer la loi que nous imposerons sur nos territoires !

C'était l'été de l'année 1509 à Aldomard . Ce jour là , alors que la marina avait établi un barrage aux portes d'Aldomard , le Liberia réussit quand même à s'élancer sur la mer vers le passage de red mountain . Ce jour là , Paule fut témoin d'un discours qui redonna espoir à tous ceux qui l'entendirent , ce fut pour elle une ode à la liberté et à la justice , mais pour les autres , cela sonnait comme la naissance d'un rêve , une nouvelle voie à suivre dans leur vie dissolue . Et ce jour là , tous furent contents d'avoir par le plus grand des hasards rencontré un type bizarre qui se disait médecin , un médecin qui rêva soudainement de devenir empereur des pirates : Carl Snow .

**à suivre ...**


End file.
